Une nouvelle vie pour tout changer
by love-lily-jolie
Summary: Terrassé, Harry s'écroule de fatigue, peu après son combat, pour se réveiller... chez les Maraudeurs ! Une nouvelle chance pour lui, surtout quand il apprend ce qui s'offre à lui ! désolée pour le résumé x j'espère que ça vous plaire  bsx
1. Etrange réveil

**Chapitre 1 : Etrange réveil**

Il était fatigué, très fatigué. Il ne savait pas encore comment ses jambes trouvaient encore la force de le porter, alors qu'il traversait le château avec Ron et Hermione. Il avait réussit, il avait vaincu ! Vaincu Voldemort, vaincu la Prophétie, vaincu son destin qui se promettait pourtant sombre pour un jeune homme d'a peine dix-sept ans. Harry Potter venait de marquer les temps.

Et il marchait, n'arrivant pas à parler, de fatigue après le combat ou de peine pour toute les personnes perdues, lui même ne le savait pas. Il était lasse, mais une joie s'étendait en lui, celle d'avoir réussit, d'avoir vengé ses parents, son parrain, Dumbledore, toutes ces personnes parties beaucoup trop tôt, et qui, malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire, lui manquait atrocement.

Puis tout s'éteint, il s'écroula, éreinté, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Qu'elle idée aussi de ne pas être aller voir l'infirmière pour au moins avoir une potion quelconque ? Peut-être n'était-il pas capable d'affronter encore tous ces regards, tristes mais teintés de fierté, celle de connaître le sauveur, d'avoir fais partie de la bataille. Alors que lui n'estimait n'avoir fait que son devoir…

Harry ne dormis pas longtemps, enfin d'après lui, quand il se réveilla, seul, dans un couloir de l'immense château. Jusque là, pas de problème, mais où étaient passés ses amis ? Jamais ils ne l'auraient laissé seul, Ron ou Hermione serait resté, tandis que l'autre irait chercher de l'aide. Alors où étaient-ils ?

Dehors, la nuit tombait, il le voyait derrière la fenêtre encore étrangement intacte. Il était sur que lorsqu'il s'était endormie, faute de termes, une bonne partie des fenêtres de Poudlard étaient dans un sal état. Si quelqu'un l'avait réparée, il l'aurait forcément vu lui… Mais il n'eu pas le temps de se perdre plus longtemps dans ses pensées, auxquelles il ne comprenait plus rien désormais, puisqu'une voix surgit de sa droite, dans un couloir supposé être détruit :

- Eh ! Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! On ne te voit pas en cour de l'après-midi, et tu te promènes ? Tu te prends pour qui ?

Sonné, il l'était. Qui était cette jeune fille qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais il ne voyait pas. Son esprit n'était pas vraiment encore en état de marche visiblement. De plus, la jeune fille ne semblait pas vraiment l'apprécier…

- Potter ! Il me semble t'avoir parler, j'attends une réponse !

- Oui, pardon. Tu disais ? fit Harry, perdu.

- Vraiment Potter… Irrécupérable… Suis-moi, on va chez le directeur !

Le directeur ? Mais où était-il tombé ? Rogue était en fuite et Dumbledore n'était plus là… A cette pensée, sa gorge se serra, alors qu'il suivait docilement la jeune fille dans les couloirs, tous en états nota-t-il, vers l'antre du directeur. C'était, selon lui, la seule chose à faire pour comprendre.

Le chemin ne dura pas longtemps, la jeune fille prononça le mot de passe, et monta, Harry à sa suite. Le directeur ne mit pas longtemps à les inviter à entrer :

- Miss ! Que me vaut votre visite si tardive ?

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Monsieur, mais visiblement Potter est incapable de suivre le règlement. Il ne vient pas en cour mais se permet de se promener tranquillement, sans même me répondre quand je lui demande pourquoi.

La jeune fille parlait tranquillement avec le vieil homme, tandis que Harry le dévisageait sans prendre la peine de s'en cacher. Ce qu'il voyait n'était pas possible, il devait encore être en train de dormir, et ceci n'était qu'un rêve ! Dumbledore était mort sous ses yeux ! Tué par Rogue, il y a de cela moins d'un an ! Alors, comment, par Merlin, pouvait-il être ici, devant lui, en chair et en os ?

De son coté, Dumbledore avait posé ses yeux azurs sur Harry, qui essayait de lui faire comprendre mentalement qu'il ne comprenait plus grand-chose de la situation, pour ne pas dire plus rien. Le directeur fronça les sourcils, fixant son visage. Harry eu presque l'impression de percevoir de la surprise teintée de méfiance dans ce geste.

- Et bien, Miss, ne vous en faites pas, je vais m'arranger avec Mr Potter. Pouvez-vous nous laisser ?

- Bien sur, bonne soirée Monsieur.

Sur cette entrevue, la jeune fille quitta le bureau directorial, laissant derrière elle, elle le croyait, son pire ennemi. Elle rejoignit sa salle commune, avide de retrouver ses amies, quand, faisant face aux fauteuils que celles-ci occupaient, se trouver les Maraudeurs… Au grand complet ! Car oui, vous l'aurez deviné, la jeune fille n'est autre que Lily Evans, préfète en chef de Poudlard…

Les maraudeurs étaient composés des quatre garçons les plus populaires de l'école. Avec Sirius Black, un coureur de jupon irrécupérable, James Potter, pareil à son meilleur ami, alors qu'il se prétendait fou amoureux d'elle depuis plusieurs années. Ces deux là étaient tout bonnement inséparables, toujours ensembles, jamais bien loin l'un de l'autre, à part il y a quelques mois, pour une raison encore obscure pour elle. Jamais les deux Maraudeurs n'avaient été aussi agressifs l'un envers l'autres qu'à cette période là. Puis venait Rémus Lupin, un garçon timide mais gentil, avec qui elle avait été préfète. Ces trois garçons devaient être les plus séduisants, elle ne pouvait pas le contredire, ce qui ne faisait qu'enfler la tête des deux premiers encore plus, alors que Rémus restait égal à lui-même. Peter Pettigrow, lui, était effacé, et tous ne se cachaient pas pour se demander ce qu'il faisait avec les trois autres.

Cela n'avait rien de spécial de voir les quatre jeunes hommes assis dans leurs fauteuils, pour préparer leurs blagues farfelues ou attendre nous ne savons quoi, mais quand on savait que Lily venait d'en mener un chez le directeur, la jeune fille avait de quoi se poser des questions. Il n'était pas possible qu'il soit déjà là, avant elle, elle l'aurait forcément vu la dépasser ! Aimant obtenir des réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait, elle s'avança vers les garçons, dans la ferme intention de leur tirer des informations. De toute manière, ils l'avaient remarqué, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix…

- Et bien, Evans, que nous vaut ton arrivée ? attaqua Black, alors que Potter lui jetait un regard d'avertissement.

- Je ne suis certainement pas là pour toi, Black ! cracha-t-elle. Je veux juste savoir comment Potter à fait pour revenir ici avant moi alors que je viens de l'emmener chez le directeur.

Regard d'incompréhension général de la part des garçons, alors que Lily leva un sourcil. Si elle ne les connaissait pas aussi bien, elle les aurait presque –et c'est le presque qui gêne- cru.

- Attends, Evans, fit Potter, plus connu sous le prénom de James, je ne suis pas aller chez Dumbledore aujourd'hui, et encore moins avec toi… Mais si cela te gêne, nous pouvons nous rattraper…

Argg ! Elle était sérieuse mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remettre ce sujet sur le tapis et cela l'insupporter plus que tout ! Mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, elle voulait savoir. Si ce n'était pas James Potter qu'elle venait de conduire là-bas, qui étais-ce ? Ils se ressemblaient tellement !

- Mais… essaya-t-elle, contenant sa colère. Non, laissez, ce n'est rien…

- Attends Lily, intervint Rémus, le seul à ne pas utiliser son nom de famille, pourquoi es-tu cru que tu avais conduis James chez le directeur ?

C'était bien le genre de Rémus, elle le reconnaissait, toujours à vouloir comprendre les autres. Mais c'est le ton de la question qui lui fit comprendre qu'il la croyait. Etais-ce si visible, le fait qu'elle soit contrariée par ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

- Et bien… Il n'y a pas de sosie de Potter dans l'école… Franchement la ressemblance était frappante… Enfin… Je suppose que j'ai du halluciner. Au revoir les garçons.

Mais la conversation avait frappé les jeunes garçons. La préfète venant vers eux, leur racontant une histoire à dormir debout, selon eux, mais ne leur criant même pas une fois dessus ? Cela n'arrivait pas tous les jours. Surtout l'air contrarié que son visage afficha quand elle s'assit avec ses amies. James ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Les cinq Griffondores étaient loin de se douter qu'une surprise les attendait, et ce lors du dîner…


	2. Le nouveau

**Chapitre 2 : Le nouveau**

Mise à part quelque, peu nombreux il faut l'avouer, retardataires, la Grande Salle était complète, suite à la demande du Directeur, datant d'il y à quelques heures. En effet, celui-ci avait fait demander aux élèves d'arriver quelques minutes plus tôt pour le dîner, ayant une nouvelle à leur annoncer.

Les maraudeurs, esprits aiguisé oblige, surtout pour réaliser toutes leurs blagues, avaient vite compris qu'il y avait une relation quelconque entre cette demande et ce qui était arrivé cette après-midi. Lily avait bien dit qu'elle avait emmené le soi-disant Potter chez le directeur. Ils avaient vérifié sur la carte, un pont était bien présent, mais aucun nom n'y était inscrit. Ils savaient donc qu'un nouveau était dans le château, mais pour son identité, ils devraient attendre les informations que Dumbledore voudrait bien leur fournir. Et Merlin sait que les Maraudeurs ne supportent pas de ne pas savoir tout ce qu'il se passe dans leur château !

Car il faut bien l'avouer, les Maraudeurs représentaient, à eux quatre, élève d'une seule maison, le château. Tout le monde les connaissaient, les Serpentards pour être en permanence, ou presque, les victimes de leurs blagues, les Serdaigles pour approuver le fait qu'ils soient intelligents quand il s'agit de blagues, et les Poufsouffles pour admirer leur courage. Et enfin, les professeurs ! Bien sur qu'ils connaissaient les Maraudeurs, leurs élèves, pour avoir à déjouer leur tours, en faire les frais parfois, ou tout simplement pour les mettre en retenues, les rares fois où ils arrivaient à trouver une preuve.

Dumbledore se leva, mettant en avant toute sa grandeur, faisant ainsi plonger la Grande Salle dans un silence incroyable. Il était la seule personne à avoir cet effet sur tous les élèves. Tout comme il était la seule personne à avoir ne serait-ce qu'un brin d'autorité sur nos célèbres troubles faits et sur Peeve, l'esprit farceur. Le directeur s'éclaircie la gorge, puis commença son discourt. Si beaucoup de personne s'accorder à dire que les quatre Griffondores n'écoutaient jamais dans ces moments, ils furent surpris de voir que là, ils étaient aux aguets.

- Chers élèves, bonsoir ! Je vais faire vite, puisque j'entends d'ici tous vos estomacs qui protestent pour dîner. La raison pour laquelle je vous ai demandé de bien vouloir venir ici un peu plus tôt est simple, bien que très peu commune. Cela ne s'est jamais produit sous ma direction, mais un nouvel élève va terminer ses études ici. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je ne vous le présenterai pas. Non, il répondra à toutes vos questions quand il sera près, surtout après le sacré choc qu'il vient de vivre. Je comprendrai tout à fait que certain d'entre vous soit surpris aussi –il jeta un regard à la table des Griffondores- mais je leur demande personnellement de prendre leur mal en patience. Le jeune homme dont je vous parle entre en septième année à Griffondore.

Il se tourna vers la porte derrière la table des professeurs, et le jeune homme en question apparu. Plusieurs gloussements parvinrent à briser le silence, de la part de filles, puis les conversations reprirent de plus bel face à cet étrange arrivé. Seule une personne ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas. James. Il avait vu Harry, il avait vu son double, sa copie. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Lily semblait si désemparée quelques heures plus tôt. Sirius, à coté de lui, fixait à tour de rôle son ami, James, ainsi que Harry, qui venait de s'asseoir à leur table, pas très loin d'eux, mais qui semblait ne pas parvenir à se défaire des glousseuses professionnelles qui le collaient.

Oui, car Sirius devait l'avouer, en tant que coureur de jupon et briseur de cœur, le nouveau avait vraiment tout pour lui. En fait, il ressemblait entièrement à James, et celui-ci n'avait déjà aucuns problèmes pour plaire. Malgré les apparences qu'il montrait, la situation lui échapper complètement. Il se tourna définitivement vers James et lui dit :

- On trouvera ce qu'il cache, parce que je sens que ce n'est pas rien ! On va avoir du boulot pour notre dernière année Jamesie !

Tous deux rigolèrent, James ayant reprit ces esprits, même si il se posait de nombreuses questions. Mais Rémus intervint, se moquant ouvertement d'eux, même si il était sérieux.

- Et bien, vous préparerez vos plans de guerre où vous voudrez, et je vous aiderai. Mais se ne sera certainement pas dans notre dortoir, car le nouveau va sûrement venir avec nous.

- Quoi ?! s'eclama Sirius. Ce n'est pas possible ! Le directeur et devenu fou ou quoi ? Notre dortoir ! Notre antre ! Personne n'a jamais eu le droit d'y entrer !

- Et bien, Monsieur Black, vous devrez revoir vos règles. Personnellement, je crois que quand vous connaîtrez l'histoire dans son intégralité, cela ne vous gênera plus, intervint Dumbledore dans le monologue intérieur de son élève, qui fit un bond de surprise.

Aucun des Griffondores n'avaient vu le directeur arriver derrière eux, et autant dire qu'ils ne s'y attendaient vraiment pas. En général, quand il voulait parler à un élève, il le convoquait dans son bureau, il ne venait pas en personne. Décidément, le nouveau bouleverserait bien des choses…

Le directeur reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu, ne donnant pas plus de renseignements, même si beaucoup aurait souhaités en savoir plus. Mais James ne se souciait plus de cela, il voulait tout savoir, et autant commencer tout de suite ! Il se leva, rapidement suivit par Sirius et Rémus, Peter occupé à manger. Parfois ils ne comprenaient vraiment plus ce dernier.

- Salut le nouveau ! s'exclama James, reprenant son masque de co-leader des Maraudeurs. Moi, c'est James Potter. Mon frère –il montra Sirius qui sourit maraudesquement- c'est Sirius Black, et voici Rémus Lupin. Y a aussi Peter, mais il mange encore, tu auras l'occasion de le rencontrer plus tard, on partage le dortoir…

- James, t'as pas bientôt fini ? T'es en train de le rendre aussi fou que Dumby le pauvre ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, James, Sirius et Rémus, fit Harry, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Je m'appelle Harry. Je serai bien resté discuter avec vous, mais je suis fatigué, j'ai fais un long voyage. On se verra demain. Bonne nuit.

Sans plus de mots, il se leva et disparut, laissant nos Maraudeurs interloqués. Il était nouveau mais…

- Il connaît le château ! s'exclamèrent tous, remarquant que Harry n'avait demandé à personne de lui montrer le chemin de leur salle commune. Un seul coup d'œil leur permit d'affirmer qu'un sacré mystère se devait d'être résolu.

Mais une personne ne partageait pas les mêmes projets, ou du moins n'avait pas l'intention de foncer pour les achever. Rémus avait sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Non, Sirius, fit-il en direction du concerné, qui établissait déjà les plans d'actions des plus en plus farfelus avec James. Il ne faut pas le brusquer. Je… Comment dire… Il cache son aura, volontairement ou pas, je ne sais pas. Un choc profond, comme l'a dit Dumbledore peut bloquer une aura, et la sienne est puissante, mais pas entière. De la tristesse aussi, peut en être la cause, et tant que nous ne saurons pas, ou que nous ne sommes pas sur que ce que nous faisons ne le blesse pas, je ne vous aiderez pas.

- Mais Mumus… glapit Sirius, ne comprenant pas le discourt de son ami.

- Ecoute Patmol, intervint James. Ce garçon cache quelque chose d'important, et j'ai sentit qu'il n'était pas à l'aise quand nous nous sommes présentés. Il est peut-être timide, mais ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il me donne, surtout quand on a vu comment il a viré toutes ces pimbêches avant. Je fais confiance à Rémus sur ce coup la, désolé vieux.

- Okay, je capitule. Mais vous êtes quand même d'accord pour qu'on apprenne au moins son nom ? Nous sommes les Maraudeurs !

C'est sur cette intention qu'ils montèrent dans leur dortoir, mais ils durent repousser leur projet, trouvant les rideaux du nouveau tirés, et insonorisés. Ils sentaient que la vie du garçon n'avait pas du être rose tous les jours.


	3. Tout savoir

**Chapitre 4 : Tout savoir**

Malgré le sortilège d'insonorisation qu'il avait posé sur ses rideaux, Harry avait entendu les Maraudeurs rentrer dans le dortoir, et cela ne rassura pas, mais alors pas, du tout. Il savait qu'ils chercheraient à savoir qui il était réellement et ce qu'il cachait le plus vite possible, et c'est ce qui l'effrayait.

Comment allait réagir ses parents, son parrain, Rémus ? Comment allait-il faire lui, pour supporter Peter ? Bien sur, il savait qu'il pouvait tout leur dire, ne pas leur cacher le futur, Dumbledore le lui avait dit, mais il ne lui avait pas donné la recette toute prête pour leur annoncer une pareille nouvelle !

Il fut plus que surprit de voir que les quatre garçons ne cherchaient pas à le réveiller, mais il comprit. Rémus étant un loup-garou, il ressentait ses émotions mieux que quiconque, il devait donc avoir freiner les trois autres, mais pour combien de temps ? Car même si Rémus était plus responsable, il n'en était pas moins aussi curieux que James et Sirius…

Harry ne dormit pas de la nuit, mais attendit le petit matin pour plonger dans le pays des rêves. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prit après son combat et qui ne le quittait pour ainsi dire plus. De ce fait, il n'entendit pas ses colocataires se lever, prêt à mettre en exécution la blague qu'ils avaient préparée. Pour une fois, elle allait toucher tous les élèves, puisqu'elle se déroulait dans les quatre salles communes. Les tableaux ne s'ouvriraient pas avant midi…

Pour la plupart des Griffondores cela était amusant, ils connaissaient tous les célèbres Maraudeurs désormais, mais ce ne fut pas ce que Lily Evans éprouva quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir immédiatement :

- Potter ! Black ! Lupin ! Pettigrow ! hurla-t-elle, hors d'elle.

Mais le cri n'eu aucun effet sur les quatre perturbateurs, assis dans leurs fauteuils, égaux à eux-mêmes. Ce qui suivit par contre ne les laissa pas de marbre.

Ayant entendu le cri, Harry s'était réveillé en sursaut et était descendu, ne prenant pas la peine de s'habiller plus qu'il ne l'était, c'est-à-dire en bas de jogging. Il déboula en trombe dans la pièce, cherchant ce qu'il s'était passé, avant de comprendre que le groupe de son père avait encore frappé et qu'il s'était fait avoir, alors qu'il connaissait leurs ruses.

Mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que se soit, il se trouva précipité en arrière, James et Sirius chacun ayant empoigné un de ses bras nus pour l'entraîner dans leur dortoir. Ses bras nus… merde ! Harry venait de comprendre la réaction des trois jeunes hommes, Rémus les suivant. Il était torse nu, ses cicatrices étaient donc visibles, les seules traces de son combat contre Voldemort… les seules blessures encore présentes, mise à part celles morales, les plus douloureuses…

Il venait de perdre tout ce qu'il avait entreprit jusqu'à maintenant, à comprendre attendre le plus possible avant de tout révéler aux Maraudeurs. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent, il ne voulait pas que Poudlard le sache…

Il se retrouva à moitié affalé dans un lit, sur le dos, le trio devant lui, le regardant avec différents regards, passant par l'incrédulité et la curiosité principalement. Il n'eu pas le temps de réagir plus que Sirius commença à parler :

- Ok. J'ai écouté James et Rémus quand ils m'ont dit qu'il ne fallait pas te presser, mais là non, je ne les suis plus ! C'est quoi ces marques sur ton torse, ces bleus ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à la rentrée, comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi Dumbledore ne t'a pas présenté, en nous laissant le soin de te connaître nous même ? Pourquoi tu ne donnes que ton prénom, et jamais ton nom ? C'est quoi cette ressemblance avec James, que tout le monde a remarqué ? Bordel, pourquoi tu réponds pas ?!

Sirius venait en effet de remarquer que Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, subjugué par toutes les paroles prononcées par son parrain en si peu de temps. Il avait par contre comprit que l'heure des révélations avait sonnée, qu'il ne pourrait pas se cacher plus longtemps.

- Je crois que vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir, ça va vous faire un choc.

Les trois Maraudeurs prirent place sur le lit lui faisant face, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux.

- Je m'appelle Harry James Potter. Je suis ton fils, déclara-t-il de but en blanc, fixant James.

- Tu es… mon… fils ? bégaya ce dernier. Voyant Harry acquiescer :

- Pas possible, je ne te crois pas ! Qui es-tu ?!

Voyant que les deux autres semblaient approuver son père, ce qui était normal, Harry soupira bruyamment, puis se lança dans une explication qu'il espérait pas trop incohérente et en bon anglais :

- Ce n'est que la vérité, je suis Harry James Potter, ton fils… Je viens du futur, même si je ne sais pas comment, ni Dumbledore. Je devrais naitre dans environs trois ans, même si l'époque sera sombre. Une prophétie sera faite sur moi, par une femme qui deviendra professeur de divination ici. Elle disait qu'un seul enfant aurai le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort, que l'un ne pourrai vivre tant que l'autre survivrait. Je suis cet enfant, et j'ai accomplis ce qu'elle disait, j'ai tué Voldemort, mais dans le futur. Quelques mois ont passé, mais j'ai fais un malaise, je pense, sauf que je me suis réveillé ici…

- Attends, intervint Sirius, quand tu parles de Voldemort, tu parles du taré qui se prétend le plus puissant du monde ? Mais le ministère dit qu'il a la situation en main !

- Le ministère n'a rien en main du tout ! s'exclama Harry. Pas plus à votre époque qu'à la mienne ! Il ne contrôle rien du tout de ce qu'il se passe, c'est au dessus de ses moyens ! Des centaines de morts seront comptées avant que je ne l'anéantisse une première fois, et plus encore quand il parviendra à refaire surface ! Cet homme n'est pas qu'une menace, il est dangereux !

- Dis-moi en quoi cela te regarde ?! s'exclama James, pas confiant du tout. Laisse donc faire les Aurors, ils savent se battre, eux ! Tu n'as que dix-sept ans…

- Dix-huit. Je n'ai pas pu faire ma septième année normalement, mais c'est une autre histoire. Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce pas ?

James resta silencieux quelques instants, tout comme Sirius et Rémus. Puis il finit par dire :

- Je crois surtout que tout cela est impossible… admettons que tout ce que tu dis est vrai, comment cela se fait il que tu te retrouves ici, alors que tu viens de battre Voldemort, qui n'est qu'une menace pour le moment ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout. D'après Dumbledore, une prophétie à du être faite, au moment de ma victoire, ou bien avant. Il est en train de faire des recherches, il doit me tenir au courant. D'après lui, je suis ici pour changer mon passé, donc votre futur, en combattant Voldemort dans cette période.

- Dumbledore te fait confiance pour que tu sois au courant des prophéties ? s'exclama Rémus.

- Je suppose… Je… Dumbledore est quelqu'un de bien, il sait faire la différence entre les personnes de confiance et les autres… Et je connais bien plus du monde de la magie que vous, sans vouloir vous vexer… Certes vous êtes doués, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais dans vos blagues. Le monde est si différent à l'extérieur de cette école… si dangereux ! Faire des blagues ne vous sera d'aucun secourt face à la guerre qui va se déclarer entre le bien et le mal…

- La menace est vraiment imminente ? demande Rémus.

- Plus que tu ne le crois… Les pertes seront immenses…

- Tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup souffert pour ton age, peut-être trop… souffla le loup-garou, cherchant des réponses, en s'aidant des regards que lui lançaient James et Sirius.

Harry ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, il sentait la conversation devenir douloureuse. Il ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet, il était encore trop présent… Les revoir était une chose, surtout quand ils n'ont que son âge, mais leur parler en plus de leur mort dans quelques années seulement en était une autre. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas leur cacher indéfiniment non plus, les écarter du danger ne ferait que l'agrandir d'avantage chaque jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate à un moment ou à un autre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Harry ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Qui as-tu perdu pour que cette question te fasse mal ? intervint alors James, peu sur de lui pour une fois.

Harry, ainsi que les deux autres, remarquèrent que James avait enfin appelé Harry par son prénom, et que l'animosité dans sa voix n'était plus présente, signe que James acceptait l'histoire telle qu'elle se présentait, qu'il était près à entendre ce que voudrait bien leur dire Harry… Mais sûrement pas préparé à ce qu'il leur dit à ce moment :

- Vous… Je vous ai perdu vous, un par un…

Les Maraudeurs restèrent silencieux, tandis que Harry s'adossait à la fenêtre, pour regarder la pluie tomber. Puis il continua, d'un ton monotone, la gorge nouée, les sanglots dans la voix, même si il s'était promit de ne pas pleurer, de ne plus pleurer.

- Toi… toi et maman, il vous a tué alors que je n'avais qu'un an… C'est là que je l'ai anéanti pour la première fois… Puis toi… Tu étais mon parrain, et tu es venu pour me sauver, alors que je combattais pour récupérer la fameuse prophétie… Tu es passé à travers le Voile du ministère… Puis toi… Tu es mort alors que tu attendais ton premier enfant… Lors de la bataille…

Il avait eu du mal à prononcer tous ces mots sans craquer, mais il avait réussi. Il avait remarqué le trouble des autres, mais il ne put pas leur parler plus, Peter entra, et demanda :

- Et les gars, on dirait que vous avez vu un revenant !

- Toi ! cracha Harry, sans se contrôler, choquant encore plus si c'est possible les trois Maraudeurs, alors que Peter se trouvait soudain incapable de dire un mot de plus.

- Je ne veux plus te voir ! termina-t-il, tandis que Peter s'en allait, visiblement terrorisé.

Comprenant ce qu'il venait de faire, Harry appuya ses deux mains contre le mur et se força à se contrôler, à se calmer surtout. Tant qu'à faire, autant qu'il soit au courant de toute l'histoire…

- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ?! s'exclama Sirius avant que Harry n'ai pu s'expliquer, et remit du choc d'apprendre qu'il était parrain. Qu'est-ce que Peter t'a fait ?

- C'est de sa faute ! s'exclama Harry. Tout ! Il a vendu mes parents ! Il les a condamné ! Il a dit que tu étais leur gardien, et tu t'es fais arrêter pour lui ! Tu vas passé douze ans de ta vie à Azkaban parce qu'un de vous meilleurs amis vous aura trahis ! Tout est de sa faute !

- Tu rigoles ? Peter ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

- Et bien les apparences sont bien trompeuses parfois ! S'en est la preuve !

James, lui, ne participait plus à la conversation. Si Harry allait naitre dans trois ans environs, et que ces parents mourraient un an plus tard… Il ne lui restait plus que quatre années à vivre… Il décida que l'incident avec Peter était classé, tout comme Sirius qui n'avait rien répondu, et Rémus qui ne disait plus rien, et voulu en savoir d'avantage :

- Tu dis que tes parents sont morts quand tu avais un an… okay… Je vais mourir dans quatre ans, mais qui est ta mère ? fit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Très bonne question, fit Sirius pour détendre l'ambiance. Qu'elle femme est assez folle pour se marier avec Jamesie ?

Harry n'eu qu'à regarder son futur père dans les yeux pour que celui-ci comprenne, sans trop de problèmes :

- Lily ! Lily va me dire oui ! s'exclama-t-il, heureux pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

Rémus et Sirius, eux, restaient bouches bées, ne croyant pas ce que Harry venait de leur révéler, connaissant tous les deux le caractère parfois, voir même souvent, explosif de la jolie rousse.

Même si Harry restait encore un peu distant des trois jeunes hommes, quand ils ressortirent du dortoir, tous purent constater qu'ils étaient plus proches qu'au début. Personne ne chercha à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé avant, curieusement d'après Harry qui s'étonna que la nouvelle n'est pas déjà fait le tour de l'école.

Le reste de la journée se passa par ailleurs plus calmement, bien que personne n'aperçut Peter de la journée, ce qui arrangea Harry, qui sentait qu'il ne se contrôlerait pas plus que la première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la même pièce que le garçon.


	4. Apprendre à se connaître

**Chapitre 4 : Apprendre à se connaître**

Aussi étrangement que cela puisse paraître, Harry se sentait mieux depuis qu'il avait tout avoué aux Maraudeurs. Il avait pensé qu'ils seraient distant par rapport à lui, quelques temps au moins, mais ce ne fut absolument pas le cas, puisqu'il se retrouva intégré à leur groupe immédiatement. Même James le croyait désormais, et mieux, il semblait à Harry que son père cherchait à le connaître.

Ce que Harry apprécia particulièrement de la part des trois Maraudeurs, c'est qu'ils ne cherchent pas à lui faire pardonner à Peter, eux même devenant plus distant avec le jeune homme, comme si ils avaient bien comprit le danger qu'il représentait pour eux. Si Peter ne devenait pas le gardien des Potter, Harry avait déjà réussit une bonne partie de sa mission, celle supposée par Dumbledore.

Retrouver Dumbledore en pleine forme et pouvoir lui parler comme avant avait aussi profondément chamboulé Harry. Dans son époque, Dumbledore était mort, et cela lui faisait bizarre de penser que désormais, il pourrai aller le voir si quelque chose n'allait pas, ou le tracassait.

En quelques heures, il avait eu le temps de comprendre que, dans cette époque, Voldemort n'avait pas encore atteint des sommets, et il comprenait que pour le moment, le monde ne croit pas encore au danger imminent qu'il allait devenir. Personne ne pensait que Lord Voldemort causerait autant de ravages, ce qui était bien dommage, en vu de tous les morts qu'il provoquera dans quelque temps.

Sa vie dans cette époque aurait pu être presque rose, si il ne souffrait pas autant du vide que l'absence de certaine personne provoquait dans son cœur. Il ne supportait pas de se lever en se disant que, aujourd'hui encore, il ne reverrait ni Ron, ni Hermione, et que Ginny ne viendrait à nouveau pas l'embrasser en guise de bonjour. Plus que quiconque, la jeune femme lui manquait atrocement. Certes les maraudeurs l'entouraient, mais cela n'était pas pareil.

Harry pensait à tout cela depuis bientôt une heure quand un bruit lui indiqua que les Maraudeurs venaient de se réveiller. On était dimanche, le premier qu'il passait ici, et Harry s'était levé bien avant les autres. James, Sirius et Rémus avaient prévus de lui faire passer son premier week-end comme tout Maraudeurs se doit de le faire, c'est-à-dire... farniente toute la journée.

- Tu ne dors pas beaucoup, je me trompe ?

Si Harry avait entendu que quelqu'un s'était réveillé, il sut maintenant qu'il s'agissait de son père... enfin de James.

- C'est une habitude, depuis quelques mois...

- Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps comme ça, tu bats Rémus j'ai l'impression...

James s'arrêta immédiatement de parler, comme si il ne pouvait pas en dire plus. Harry comprit cependant instantanément son attitude : il avait promis à Rémus de ne pas parler de sa condition à personne... Il rassura immédiatement James :

- C'est bon, je suis au courant, pour le problème de fourrure de Rémus, fit-il en envoyant un clin d'œil au jeune homme lui faisant face, qui paru immédiatement soulagé d'entendre cela.

- Si tu viens du futur, t'en connais beaucoup sur les Maraudeurs ?

- Et bien... assez pour savoir que vous avez réalisé une carte du château qui m'a beaucoup servit et que tu as une carte d'invisibilité que Dumbledore me donnera le noël de ma première année au château. Je sais que vous adorez vous défouler sur Rogue, qui se ferra un plaisir de me faire haïr les Potions, vu qu'il sera le prof' pendant mes cinq premières années... Je sais aussi que tu as une médaille pour ta prestation au Quiditch, je l'ai astiqué plus d'une fois... Et la salle sur demande doit forcément être une salle que vous appréciez, je me trompe ?

- Absolument pas ! Je vois que tu n'es pas totalement perdu. Dis moi, tu joues aussi au Quiditch ?

- Oui, je suis attrapeur. Chez moi, enfin... dans le futur, je serai le plus jeune joueur de l'école depuis un siècle. Je commencerai dans l'équipe dès ma première année...

- Dès ta première année ?! Tu tiens de Lily, à être précoce en tout, alors ? s'exclama James.

- Hum... Je ne crois pas, non... Disons que ma matière de prédilection me vient de toi, la Défense. Que je suis aussi doué en Potion qu'un troll des montagnes et que je trouve que les cours d'histoire sont d'excellents moyens de rattraper quelques heures de sommeil.

- Lily ne va pas aimer ça...

- ...

- Désolé je ne voulais pas dire ça...

- C'est rien. C'est fini maintenant. Il faut juste que je m'habitue à me dire que mes parents ont un an de moins que moi, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.

- Bien sur que non, intervint Sirius que personne n'avait entendu arriver, aussi simple que de piquer un œuf à un Magyar à pointes !

- Plus, je crois. Le miens était une femelle, et elle semblait très attaché quant à vouloir me manger rôti pour son déjeuner, manque de chance pour elle, je ne suis pas comestible et quand je veux quelque chose je l'obtient.

Son discourt laissa les deux adolescents coi. Soit Harry se fichait d'eux et il le payerai, soit il avait affronter un tel dragon donc, il était totalement masochiste.

- Je ne peux pas y croire ! Mon fils à faillit finir bouffer par un dragon et ça lui fait pas plus d'effet que ça...

- Il y a aussi eu Touffus, le chien à trois têtes qui gardait la pierre philosophale en première année, le Basilic de la chambre des Secret en seconde, puis un Sinistro qui se révéla être un animagus –il fixa Sirius qui lui fit un sourire innocent-, ensuite Voldy la même année que le dragon, puis a commencé une autre histoire...

- T'en as bavé, on dirait.

- Bah... Mes amis m'ont aidé quand j'en avais le plus besoin.

- Tu dois leur avoir fais une belle frayeur, non, en disparaissant comme ça ?

- Et bien, ils étaient là quand je me suis effondré, alors oui, je suppose qu'ils doivent certainement se poser des questions.

- Je vois que vous êtes tous debout, intervint Rémus, le dernier levé.

- On discute, l'éclaira James.

- Oui, mon futur filleul qui a un an de plus que moi est un sacré Maraudeur, j'ai hâte de voir ça !

- Ils ne t'ont demandé que ça ? s'exclama Rémus. Ils n'ont même pas essayé de savoir si tu avais une petite amie ? Si tu travaillais bien ? Si tu te prenais beaucoup de retenues ? James, c'est ton fils !

A peine le jeune loup-garou eut-il terminé sont mini discourt que les deux concernés se tournèrent vers Harry, qui se promit mentalement d'achever Rémus dès qu'il le pourrait.

- Euh... Vous ne croyez pas qu'il est temps d'aller déjeuner ? essaya-t-il sans succès.

- Ca peut attendre, coupa net James. Je veux tout savoir !

- Okay... Alors dans l'ordre. Je ne sors avec personne. Je travail très bien en cour et je ne suis jamais allé en retenue...

- C'est sa, et moi je Merlin, fit Sirius. Je suis prêt à parier que tu nous as dit tout le contraire !

- Peut-être, mais ça tu ne sauras jamais ! renchérit Harry, trop heureux de s'en sortir.

Mais si il paraissait heureux, Harry ne supporta que très mal de faire allusion à Ginny. Oui, il avait une petite amie, et oui, il l'aimait, plus que tout. Il comprenait tout à fait l'amour que son père vouait à sa mère, sauf que pour lui, les sentiments étaient partagés, ce qui n'était pas le cas au début, pour ses parents.

Une nouvelle fois, Peter ne fit aucune apparition durant cette journée, si ce n'est le matin quand il sortit du dortoir avec un regard noir pour Harry. Sans l'avouer, celui-ci sentait que le jeune garçon était déjà trempé dans la magie noire, mieux valait pour lui qu'ils ne se croisent pas avant longtemps, ou Poudlard aurait un meurtre entre ses murs, Harry en était certain.

Tous les quatre, ils profitèrent de ce dimanche pour faire connaissance, et ils finirent par remonter se coucher, tard le soir, voir même tôt le lundi matin, heureux de se connaître, et confiants pour le futur pour lequel ils mettraient tout en oeuvre pour qu'il soit beau.


	5. Une impression de déjà vu

**Chapitre 5 : Une impression de déjà vue**

Deux semaines avaient passée depuis l'arrivée de Harry au château. S'il ne s'en plaignait pas, son époque à lui, lui manquait. Certains moments inoubliables passés ici comblé ce trou, mais ne suffisait pas toujours. Son amour n'était pas là.

D'un certain coté, il était heureux d'être là. Il apprenait à connaître Sirius tel qu'il était jeune, heureux et insouciant, tout le contraire de quand il est revenu d'Azkaban. Mais plus encore, il apprenait à connaître ses parents, lui qui l'avait tant voulu. Certes, James et Lily mûriraient en quittant l'école, mais pour un garçon qui, comme Harry, avait perdu ses parents enfant, c'était important.

Il avait aussi pu constater le mythe des Maraudeurs de ses propres yeux. Ces quatre garçons réunis, Poudlard ne tenait debout que par un crin de licorne. Les Maraudeurs n'épargnaient personne, ni élèves, ni professeur, encore moins Dumbledore qui riait de leurs blagues, mais aussi les fantômes ! Peeve était d'ailleurs leur admirateur le plus dévoué, et il n'hésitait pas à le leur prouver, en les aidant dans les tâches impossibles à réaliser pour des être matériels.

James, Sirius, Rémus et Peter lui rappelait beaucoup Fred et Georges, les jumeaux, avant que la bataille finale n'emporte l'un d'eux. Toujours le mot pour rire, dans les moments les plus sombres et comme les plus tristes. Mais si les Maraudeurs savaient rire mieux que quiconque, ils savaient surtout s'arrêter à temps, avant que cela ne fasse vraiment mal. A par peut-être pour les Serpentards, mais les vieilles habitudes sont tenaces, et ne sont pas faites pour être perdue, pour Sirius.

Comme prédit par notre animal chien, l'arrivée de Harry à Poudlard avait beaucoup chamboulé dans l'école. Outre le fait que son fan club se soit vu diminuer le nombre d'effectif au profit de celui de Harry, le jeune homme semblait susciter la curiosité de tous. Harry leur avait cependant fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas que tous sachent ce qu'il faisait ici. Prenant cela comme une marque de confiance, les Maraudeurs n'avaient révélés.

Mais les professeurs eux-mêmes le convoquaient. Il n'était pas ici depuis un mois qu'il avait déjà rencontré personnellement Dumbledore six fois ! C'était un record que James et Sirius s'étaient d'ailleurs promis de battre. Impossible, dans ces conditions de passer inaperçu. Il n'était plus question d'avoir une petite vie tranquille quand on connaissait les Maraudeurs. Lily en avait fait les frais.

En effet, étant préfète en chef, tous pensaient qu'elle savait tout sur Harry, enfin plus que les autres. Mais ils se leurraient entièrement, puisque Lily ne savait rien ! Même les Maraudeurs en savaient plus qu'elle. Elle avait ragé, beaucoup, insulté les garçons, énormément, mais ils n'avaient pas plié, ils n'avaient rien dis, et elle ne savait toujours rien de plus, en fin de compte.

Cependant, ce que personne ne savait, ni même les Maraudeurs, et encore moins James, chose étrange quand on sait que le père et le fils étaient désormais très proche, c'était le sentiment de picotement que Harry ressentait, parfois, à sa cicatrice. Ni même les rêves sombres qui le prenaient parfois, la nuit. Bien que les Maraudeurs aient compris que Harry était prit par des cauchemars, pour le réveil en sueur et dans un état avoisinant celui de choc, ils ne savaient rien de plus, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il se tramait…

Mais Harry, lui, si. Il avait d'abord était surprit de ressentir à nouveau son lien avec Voldemort, mais après tout, c'était normal. Dans son monde, le Lord était mort, anéantit, mais ici il était bien vivant, et en pleine ascension de pouvoir. Il avait très vite comprit qu'il fallait agir, le plus vite possible, mais il ne savait pas comment. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait demandé à voir Dumbledore en ce samedi après midi. Mais comment quitter la salle commune quand trois Maraudeurs ne cessent de vous demander pourquoi, vous voulez à tous prix voir ce cher Dumby.

Il ne pouvait bien évidement pas répondre à cette question. James et Sirius voudraient aider dans les attaques, combattrent, alors que Rémus se sentirait coupable, d'être un loup-garou. Pour Peter… et bien, Harry avait réfléchit. Si il pouvait sortir le rat des forces du Mal, peut-être pourrait-il obtenir quelques informations, de même pour Rogue. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, il avait rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, et James et Sirius, Rémus un peu moins pour avoir sûrement compris l'inquiétude de Harry, étaient vraiment têtus.

- Par Merlin, Harry ! s'exclama James, contant utiliser son statu de futur père pour ajouter une touche d'autorité, en vain cependant. Pourquoi ne nous dis-tu pas pourquoi tu veux le voir ?

- Parce que ça ne vous concerne pas, c'est simple.

- Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore peut bien te raconter ? Tu y vas plus que n'importe quel élève ici ! Même les préfets ne le voient pas autant !

- Ne revient pas la dessus ! s'exclama Harry, alors à bout de patience. Je vous ai dis que je ne pouvais pas tout vous dire ! Que ce qu'il se passe dans le bureau du directeur quand j'y suis relevait de bien plus au que votre statut d'élèves !

- Tu es élèves autant que nous !

La situation dégénérait, Harry le voyait bien. Et il savait que si il continuait dans cette voix, il serait en retard chez Dumbledore, mais bien plus encore, il perdrait les Maraudeurs. La décision qu'il prit à ce moment là n'était pas moindre. Leur raconter la fin de l'histoire ne serait pas une partie de plaisir pour lui, il se souvenait encore trop bien de l'attaque, des morts, de ses blessures qui parfois le gênaient, pour monter sur un balai notamment.

- Très bien. Laissez-moi aller chez Dumbledore maintenant, et je vous explique ce que j'ai de plus, que vous n'avez pas.

Il savait qu'ils étaient curieux et qu'ils finiraient par accepter. Car oui, si les Maraudeurs savaient ce qu'il faisait ici, comment il avait finit là, et quand, ils ne savaient rien de l'histoire de la cicatrice, comment il avait anéantit Voldemort une première fois, ni qu'il était la personne qui l'avait tué, avant d'arriver ici. Après cela, plus aucuns secrets n'existeraient pour Harry…

James et Sirius finirant, comme il l'avait deviné, par donner leurs accords. Mais Rémus avait longtemps fixé Harry, dans les yeux, avant que celui-ci ne parte. Le lycanthrope avait comprit que ce qu'il allait leur dire était important. Harry espérait vraiment, même si il n'en doutait pas, que les Maraudeurs prendraient conscience de la gravité de la situation. Mais il espérait surtout que, la raison de la douleur de se cicatrice, ne voulait pas dire que Voldemort savait qu'il était là…

Il arriva bien vite devant la gargouille, prononça le mot de passe qu'il connaissait désormais aussi bien que le directeur, et monta l'escalier de pierre. Le directeur était assis derrière son bureau, égal à lui-même.

- Harry ! Bonjour à toi !

Harry se souviendrait toujours de la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, dans cette époque. Les regards de méfiances, sans aucuns sourires, les traits s'accordant aux regards. Tout avait changé, il l'appelait à nouveau par son prénom, son regard se faisait rassurant, son sourire présent dès qu'il entrait. Le vieil homme avait la même attitude envers lui que lorsqu'il était en sixième année, dans son époque.

- Bonjour à vous, Albus, répliqua Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

Albus. C'était un accord qu'ils avaient passé, faute de termes, lors d'un de leur premier entretient. Harry avait accepté d'appeler le directeur par son prénom, lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. Si Harry avait d'abord eu du mal à s'y faire, il avait finit par prendre l'habitude. Voir le directeur plusieurs fois par semaine, voir même plusieurs fois par jour, l'avait sûrement beaucoup aidé.

- Et bien, mon garçon, commença Dumbledore. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas très bien compris ta demande pour me voir. Toi qui d'habitude me dis venir trop souvent.

Harry sourit. Le directeur avait toujours le don de le faire culpabiliser.

- Oui, mais j'ai la nette impression qu'il se passe quelque chose de… disons important, pour ne pas dire grave. En fait je m'inquiète…

Toutes traces de sourires joyeux disparurent des yeux du directeur, ses traits devinrent graves, le faisant prendre quelques années. Harry savait qu'ainsi, il avait son attention. Tout comme il savait qu'avec ce qu'il allait lui dire, les yeux joyeux ne seraient qu'un souvenir lointain.

- Je ne vous en ai pas parler immédiatement pour ne pas vous inquiétait, mais je ne peux pas non plus ne rien dire. Je vous avais parlé de mes rêves ? Quand Voldemort était vivant ? De ma cicatrice qui me faisait mal à chacune de ses attaques, quand il me laissait lire dans son esprit ?

Dumbledore acquiesça gravement.

- Et bien… Tout recommence, depuis quelques temps. Je trouvais cela bizarre, au début, mais après réflexions, rien n'est plus normal. Je ne ressentais plus rien chez moi car il était mort, mais ici il est vivant, et plus en activité que jamais, pour vous.

- Alors, si je comprends bien, la situation va empirer ?

- C'est en général ce qui arrive…

Dumbledore se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Passant devant la fenêtre, il regarda au dehors, puis se tourna vers Harry.

- Tu n'as rien dis à personne ?

- Non, je voulais vous voir. Mais James et Sirius veulent savoir la vérité, et Rémus, même si il ne le dit pas, a sentit que quelque chose se tramait. Je vais leur raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avant que je n'arrive et le trente et un octobre, ainsi que la cicatrice. Je ne pense pas leur dire pour ce qu'il se passe maintenant, mais ils comprendront vite, ils sont intelligents.

- Je n'en doute pas, sans doute ils font partis des meilleurs élèves de leur promotion. Tu fais bien Harry, moi-même j'aurait agit de cette façon, je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon de leur cacher, ils vont pouvoir commencer à comprendre.

- Oui. Mais il faudrait que nous fassions quelque chose… Est-ce que… Enfin… Croyez-vous pouvoir réunir l'Ordre ? Dans mon futur, vous le ferez seulement dans quelques années, mais je pense que le faire maintenant nous aiderait…

- Tu es aussi au courant pour l'Ordre ? s'exclama Dumbledore, surprit.

- Je suis au courant pour beaucoup de chose.

Dumbledore acquiesça une nouvelle fois, comprenant que son élève cachait encore beaucoup de secrets, mais qu'il ne les révèlerait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, voir même jamais. Ce Harry Potter l'épatait, mais il aimait bien ce garçon, il était si jeune, mais il avait pourtant tant vécu… peut-être trop, pour son age…

- Très bien, si tu penses que cela peut nous être utile, je verrai ce que je peux faire. Je te tiendrais au courant, ainsi que de l'avancée de mes recherches.

Ce fut au tour de Harry d'hocher la tête, puis de quitter le bureau. Il savait que Dumbledore allait s'inquiéter, mais il savait qu'il ferait tout son possible pour remédier à la situation. Ce n'était plus de son ressort maintenant, mais la conversation avec les Maraudeurs, si. Et il savait qu'elle ne serait pas si facile…


	6. Une discussion essentielle

**Chapitre 6 : Une discussion essentielle**

Harry savait qu'il devrait, un jour où l'autre, dire ce qu'il savait aux Maraudeurs. Mais le dire était une chose, en avoir conscience était mieux, mais avoir les trois jeunes hommes en question devant lui en était une autre.

Il ne savait vraiment pas comment ils allaient réagir. Il connaissait le caractère sage et posé de Rémus, mais il connaissait aussi ceux de James et Sirius, impulsifs, comme lui. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir leur réaction, et c'était, d'après lui, ce qui lui faisait le plus peur.

Dumbledore lui avait donné son accord, il savait qu'il faisait bien, mais il avait mal. Se rappeler de se qu'il allait leur dire premièrement était douloureux, alors en parler… Mais il savait que c'était essentiel qu'ils sachent tout, depuis le début. Aussi leur demanda-t-il de ne pas l'interrompre, tandis qu'il commençait son récit :

- Vous étiez recherché, toi et maman, depuis longtemps quand vous avez décidé de procéder à cet enchantement, pour me protéger. Mais Peter vous a vendus à son maître, qui vous a ensuite tué, la nuit de halloween… J'avais un an, le Lord ne craignait rien de moi, je n'étais qu'un bébé, mais il a eu tord… Son sort à ricocher sur mon front pour l'anéantir lui, ne me laissant qu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. La situation est restée la même pendant treize ans, personne n'a entendu parler de lui, mais certains ne pouvaient pas croire qu'il était bel et bien mort, malgré ce qu'on leur avait dit, et ils avaient raison. Plusieurs fois durant ma scolarité nous nous sommes affrontés, j'ai toujours pu m'en sortir, grâce au sacrifice de maman.

- J'ai réussi à vaincre Voldemort définitivement peu avant d'arriver ici, je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment j'ai fais pour venir, mais ce n'est pas la question. La bataille a fait rage dans Poudlard même, et a fait beaucoup de mort. Tout allait bien, mise à part la souffrance mentale due aux pertes immenses, mais les attaques n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, on pouvait à nouveau sortir sans craintes de ne plus rentrer, revoir sa famille, l'Angleterre pouvait se refaire un gouvernement sur.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe désormais dans mon époque, je n'ai aucun moyen de contact. Mais je sais qu'ici, Voldemort fait parler de lui depuis près d'un an. Si le ministère dit avoir la situation en main, rien n'est moins sur, je sais de quoi je parle, je ne pense pas qu'il ai changé en vingt ans. Toujours est-il que Voldemort va prendre encore plus de pouvoir, que les attaques ne vont pas tardées à se voire décuplées, que le ministère lui même va se voir infiltré…

- Comment sais-tu tout cela ? l'interrompit Rémus. Dumbledore en aurait parlé si la situation était si grave, il assure que les élèves doivent savoir ce qui les attend une fois sortie de l'enceinte de l'école !

- Je sais… fit Harry.

Il savait que le moment de leur avouer tout, les rêves, la particularité de sa cicatrice, tout. Mais il ne savait comment s'y prendre…

- Dumbledore ne le savait pas, il ne peut pas prévoir les attaques… Mais je sais que d'ici demain, une d'entres elles aura lieu…

Devant le froncement de sourcil quasiment général qu'il obtint, il commença ses explications, plutôt brouillonnes :

- Vous vous doutez bien que Voldemort ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer cette nuit d'octobre, il n'aurait jamais risqué sa peau sinon… Et la cicatrice qu'il m'a laissé sans le vouloir n'est pas anodine. Disons que, sans le vouloir, il m'a cédé certains de ses pouvoirs, comme le Fourchelang…

- Tu parles le Fourchelang ?! s'exclama James, étonné.

- Oui, je m'en suis aperçu en deuxième année… Toujours est-il que ce n'est pas tout… Quand il m'a lancé le sort, une sorte de connexion s'est installée entre nous, de sorte que je puisse ressentir ses émotions, quand il est en colère ou joyeux par exemple. Les rêves que je fais, c'est quand il me laisse m'introduire dans son esprit, même si j'en suis inconscient. Cela me montre ce qu'il fait le plus souvent, ou ce qu'il projet de faire dans un futur proche…

Son discours laissa les trois jeunes hommes ébahis. Assis sur le lit faisant face à Harry, il le regardait, comme si ils venaient enfin de comprendre. Mais comprendre quoi ? Eux même ne le savaient pas…

- Je commence à comprendre, fit enfin Rémus. Et je comprends aussi pourquoi tu t'impliques autant dans cette guerre, alors que tu n'es pas de cette époque. Mais est-ce que Voldemort sait, pour cette connexion ? Sait-il que tu es dans cette époque ? Comment cela va-t-il se passer, quand tu retourneras chez toi ? Est-ce que tu vas changer le futur, le tien, en nous révélant tout cela ?

Décidément, son futur professeur n'avait pas changé, il se posait toujours autant de questions, le même que lui, d'ailleurs…

- Je ne peux pas te répondre pour ce qui concerne mon époque, et je ne sais pas non plus si Voldemort sait que je suis ici. Mais je ne pense pas…

- Pourquoi tu dis sa ?

C'était Sirius qui avait parlé. Il n'avait pas prit la parole depuis le début de la conversation, et Harry savait qu'il s'en voulait, pour quelque chose dont il n'était absolument pas coupable. Il savait, James le lui avait confirmé il n'y avait pas longtemps, que Sirius s'en voulait de faire parti d'une famille plongée jusqu'au cou dans la Magie Noire. Les Maraudeurs avaient tout essayé pour essayer de le déculpabiliser, mais rien n'y avait fait, les pensées du jeune Black étaient semblables à son nom. Mais Harry comptait y remédier.

- Et bien, crois-moi, si il savait ça, il serait déjà venu me rendre une petite visite… Et pour finir, je ne sais pas, si il peut savoir quand je m'introduis dans ses pensées. Dumbledore m'a toujours dit de fermer mon esprit avec l'Occlumencie, mais je ne l'ai jamais vraiment maîtrisée, je détestais mon professeur…

- Qui était-il ?

Il savait que Rémus allait poser cette question, il détestait ne pas savoir le moindre détail d'une histoire. Mais le Survivant se demandait si leur dire que leur pire ennemi allait devenir professeur, qui plus est le sien, était une bonne idée. Mais c'était aussi une très bonne perche pour clore la discussion.

- Rogue…

- Quoi ?!

James et Sirius s'étaient égosillé en même temps, aussi choqué l'un que l'autre.

- Comment cet abruti a-t-il pu être engagé par Dumbledore ?! s'exclama James.

- Il est plongé dans la magie noire jusqu'à la moelle ! finit Sirius.

Harry sourit devant leur indignation, il savait, au fond de lui, qu'ils allaient réagir de cette manière. Seul Rémus y restait indifférent, un peu comme à l'ordinaire.

La journée se termina beaucoup plus calmement qu'elle n'avait commencée, permettant aux quatre jeunes hommes de se consacrer à leurs études, ou du moins aux trois rouleaux de parchemin qu'ils avaient à rendre le lendemain…

Mais du coin de l'œil, se qu'aucuns d'eux ne savaient, un jeune rat les observait, peut-être pas pour les même raisons qu'il y avait quelques mois. L'admiration qu'il approuvait pour eux avait laissé place à une colère sans nom, une haine sans pitié. Le nouveau avait vu clair dans son jeu dès son arrivé, comment cela était-il possible ? Même Sirius n'avait rien vu venir. Mais il accomplirait son travail, il saurait la vérité sur le fameux Harry. Car c'était tout ce qu'il savait, son prénom.


	7. Une dispute parmi tant d'autre

**Chapitre 7 : Une dispute parmi tant d'autre**

La discussion de la veille avec les Maraudeurs n'avait pas était si dure, finalement. Les trois jeunes hommes avaient bien prit ses révélations, et semblaient comprendre qu'il ne serait jamais comme eux, libre.

Libre, oui. Mais pour combien de temps ? Car dans quelques mois tout serait fini, leur septième année à Poudlard, sûrement le lieux le plus sur après le Ministère, et encore, serait terminée. Il leur faudrait alors trouver un lieu ou loger, sécurisé.

Si la plupart faisait des projets, ils n'étaient certainement pas dans le but de se protéger de quiconque, loin de là. Ainsi, on venait d'apprendre le mariage prochain de Franck et d'Alice, deux amis des Maraudeurs, ainsi que de lily. Cette nouvelle n'avait rien d'étonnant, les deux concernés sortant ensemble depuis maintenant plus de deux ans, tous savait que cela arriverait un jour ou l'autre, mais il ne savait pas que Franck avait déjà fait sa demande. Pourtant, la jeune fiancée ne cachait pas la bague qui ornait sa main gauche...

Les Maraudeurs aussi faisaient des projets. Pour Sirius, il irait certainement habiter dans la maison que son oncle décédé lui avait léguée, proposant à Rémus de venir avec lui. Le jeune lycanthrope n'avait rien répondu, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre option, son problème de fourrure, pour James, lui fermait beaucoup de portes. Sa condition était loin d'être acceptée, surtout avec la montée en puissance de Voldemort.

Car, bien sur, Harry avait raison, et le lien entre Voldemort et sa cicatrice existait toujours. Dumbledore n'ayant pas encore pu joindre tous les membres de l'Ordre, il n'avait pu en empêcher que quelques unes.

L'un des seuls Maraudeurs dont nous n'avons pas parlé, à comprendre James Potter, avait lui aussi des projets. Et de grande taille. Depuis que Harry était arrivé, tout le monde avait remarqué qu'il avait lâché prise auprès de la belle Lily, mais depuis que l'arrivé mystérieux pour la plupart de l'école, Harry, lui avait révélé que sa mère était la jeune femme en question, il avait regagner espoir. De ce fait, la jolie rousse n'avait pas une minute pour souffler quand il était dans les parages, comme en ce moment, dans la salle commune :

- Quand vas-tu comprendre, Potter, que je ne veux pas sortir avec toi ?!

Le couple, faute de termes, se tenait l'un en face de l'autre, alors que la moitié des élèves présents tourner la tête vers eux. Sirius et Harry observaient la scène des fauteuils près du feu, le dernier étant légèrement mal à l'aise, il n'aimait pas les voir se disputer ainsi. Seul Rémus, à l'infirmerie pour des raisons évidentes, se trouvait dispensé de ce spectacle, devenu fréquent.

- Mais Lily-Jolie, nous sommes fais l'un pour l'autre ! Pourquoi refuses-tu de le voir ?

James lui sortait ce refrain depuis plus d'une semaine...

- Tu me dis ça depuis des jours ! Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ? Nous n'avons pourtant aucun point commun !

Et visiblement Lily l'avait aussi remarqué...

- Bien sur que si ! s'exclama l'amoureux transit, nous sommes tous les deux aussi têtus l'un que l'autre !  
Alors que James semblait heureux d'avoir trouvé cette réplique, Lily ne se mit que plus en colère. Visiblement, elle ne semblait pas apprécier entendre dire qu'elle était têtue.

- Je ne suis pas têtue, Potter. Ce n'est pas moi qui m'acharne auprès de quelqu'un pour la convaincre de sortir avec moi depuis des années ! Juste pour flatter ton ego ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Jamais je ne sortirais avec toi ! Pour que tu fasses comme tu as fais avec toutes les autres filles ? Pour que tu m'ignores au bout de trois jours, une semaine si j'ai de la chance ? Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille, Potter !

Alors que la jeune femme avait commencé rouge de colère, les larmes perlaient désormais ces joues pâles. James ne bougeait plus, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela. Tous, dans la salle, étaient retournés à leurs occupations, ayant quand même prit conscience que la conversation ne les regardait plus du tout. Seul Sirius et Harry voulaient savoir la suite des évènements.

Mais la suite ne vint pas, puisque Lily quitta la salle commune pour son dortoir de préfète, étant ainsi certaine que personne ne viendrait l'inquiéter. James s'avança vers les deux amis, son frère de cœur et son futur fils, ne croyant toujours pas ce qu'il avait entendu.

- Elle croit vraiment que je me joue d'elle ? demanda-t-il enfin, après quelques minutes.

- Il est vrai que sortir avec une fille alors que tu viens de lui demander à elle n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux...  
osa dire Sirius.

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça... Comment je fais pour me rattraper maintenant ? Cette fille c'est... c'est pas juste un béguin ! Je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça, je le sens... Je ne m'imagine pas faire ma vie avec une autre...

- Il est peut-être tôt pour dire sa...

- Je sais qu'on est jeune, mais je te dis sa depuis la cinquième année, Sirius. Et puis, Harry nous a dit qu'elle me dirait oui...

- Ce que j'ai dis ne compte pas, intervint le Survivant. Il ne faut pas que cela joue un rôle dans cette histoire, si Lily apprends que tu connais le futur, et que tu ne lui as rien dis, elle pourrait mal le prendre...

- Je sais, c'est pour sa que je ne lui dit rien, pour le moment. Comment je vais faire... souffla-t-il, douloureusement.

- Commence par arrêter les conquêtes alors que tu l'as veux elle, essayes de lui faire tes déclarations quand vous êtes seuls, pas entouré par une vingtaine de personne, essaye d'être toi-même, pas le Maraudeur, celui qui veut impressionner tout le monde, fit Harry.

- Comment sais tu tout ça toi ? Et tu nous dis que tu ne sors avec personne ?

- C'est pas la question, j'ai beaucoup parlé avec Rémus et Hagrid, tous les deux m'ont dit que ce que maman, Lily, détestait chez toi, c'était ton égoïsme, ta fierté, l'impression que tu donnes d'être un fils à papa...

- Mais James n'est pas du tout comme ça ! s'exclama Sirius, outré.

- Il n'est pas comme cela avec vous, mais c'est l'impression qu'il donne aux autres. J'ai vu la blague que vous avez fais à Rogue pendant votre cinquième année, et je comprend que Lily n'est pas aimé. Rogue s'en souviendra encore quinze ans plus tard !

- Il ne mérite pas qu'on le prenne comme un égal, c'est un Mangemort, ou il le sera bientôt, Harry ! s'exclama  
James.

- Et il s'en voudra par la suite ! Il deviendra un membre de l'Ordre, il espionnera Voldemort pour Dumbledore ! Il se fera tuer par son maître !

Les deux Maraudeurs ne répondirent rien, mais ils ne se montraient pas d'accord pour autant. Rogue était leur cible favorite depuis leur arrivée au château, ils ne pouvaient croire qu'ils faisaient erreur depuis si longtemps.

Rémus ne sortit de l'antre de l'infirmière que le lendemain, pendant le cours de Sortilège. Pour ne pas arranger l'humeur de James, Lily ne se montra pas de la journée, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais manqué une heure de cours en sept ans. Il s'était promit de lui avouer ses sentiments une fois pour toute dès son retour.


	8. L'Ordre du Phoenix

**Chapitre 8 : L'Ordre du Phoenix**

La dispute entre ses parents, la réaction de sa future mère, toujours en tête, Harry monta se coucher plus tôt ce soir là. James venait de comprendre que sans l'attitude qu'il avait jusqu'à maintenant, Lily serait peut-être déjà avec lui, qu'elle aussi, éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que lui. Ses parents seraient bientôt ensembles, il le savait, ce n'était plus qu'une question de semaines, peut-être même de jour.

Mais l'amour que Harry sentait entre eux le rendait mal. C'était dans les moments où il le sentait qu'il pensait le plus à Elle, la fille qui hantait ses rêves quand Voldemort ne prévoyait rien, la fille à qui il pensait en continue quand il n'avait rien à faire, la fille qu'il aimait, par-dessus tout.

Comment allait-elle ? Que devenait-elle ? Il n'avait pas eu le temps de savoir si oui ou non, elle voulait se remettre avec lui, maintenant qu'elle ne craignait plus rien, qu'il venait de la perdre. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'elle depuis maintenant deux mois, deux mois de trop. Il adorait cette époque, ses parents, Sirius et Rémus, mais il ne pouvait pas oublier les amis qu'il avait laissés là-bas, Ginny, sa famille. Tant de personnes qui comptaient pour lui.

Il n'en dormi que plus mal, sans savoir que derrière son rideau, sous un sortilège d'insonorisation, James et Sirius cherchaient à savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry montait se coucher, disant être fatigué, alors que Rémus leur avait affirmé que le jeune homme ne s'endormait que très tard la nuit, bien qu'il se lève bien avant eux. C'était un mystère qu'ils se devaient de résoudre, le plus vite possible.

Le lendemain matin, Harry semblait pourtant avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur, quand les deux Maraudeurs le rejoignirent pour le petit déjeuner. La conversation dériva, comme souvent quand le sujet Lily n'était pas d'actualité, sur le Quiditch. La saison allait commencer, le mois de novembre arrivant. James avait d'hors et déjà prévenu Harry qu'il voulait le voir sur un balai, et pas question pour lui de se défiler. Harry avait accepté, heureux lui aussi de reprendre se sport qu'il avait trop longtemps du négliger, et qu'il adorait.

La sélection devait être en ce samedi après-midi, mais James fut contraint de la reporter. Pourquoi donc Dumbledore devait-il convoquer Harry juste au moment où il avait besoin de lui ? Le directeur avait en effet envoyé une lettre à Harry, lui demandant de monter dans l'après-midi.

Si Harry croyait savoir pourquoi, les Maraudeurs, eux, n'en avaient pas la moindre idée. Aussi rejoignit-il son directeur sur le coup de quatorze heures, pour lui laisser le temps de finir de manger correctement, il ne l'avait pas vu à la table des professeurs. Il toqua à la grande porte de chêne, et attendit qu'il puisse entrer.

Alors qu'il croyait être seul, une demi-douzaine de personne se trouvait avec Dumbledore, que Harry ne connaissait pas.

- Bonjour Harry ! s'exclama Dumbledore, le même sourire qu'à chaque fois qu'il venait. Tu as devant toi quelques personnes de l'Ordre du Phoenix, parmi les plus importantes. Tu m'as demandé de le réunir à nouveau, je l'ai fais.

Beaucoup ne cachaient pas leur étonnement quand ils comprirent que la personne qu'ils attendaient était un élève de Poudlard. Ils ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas d'accord avec Dumbledore, quant au fait de lui accorder autant de confiance, surtout que le doute sur son identité planait encore entièrement sur eux. L'un d'eux se lança :

- James ? Que fais-tu ici ? Albus, je vous avais demandé de le tenir éloigné de l'Ordre tant qu'il était encore à l'école ! Vous connaissez son caractère autant que moi !

- Euh... intervient Harry. Excusez-moi, Monsieur, mais je ne suis pas James Potter...

- C'est exact, Nicolas, fit Dumbledore, ce n'est pas ton fils.

Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux, il avait devant lui le père de James, son grand-père ! Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas les cheveux noirs, mais ils étaient aussi désordonnés que les siens. La femme derrière lui devait être sa grand-mère, elle, avait de magnifique cheveux noirs de jais.

Les deux Potter étaient aussi choqué que lui, mais méfiants par-dessus tout. Dumbledore du s'en apercevoir, car il reprit :

- L'histoire que ce jeune homme va vous raconter va sûrement vous paraître impossible, un gros canular de ma part, mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas le cas, tout est vrai. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit jusqu'à maintenant s'est révélé exact, et lui et Fumseck sont de grands amis...

Comme pour lui donner raison, l'oiseau se percha sur l'épaule de Harry que lui caressa la tête affectueusement. A ce spectacle, beaucoup acceptèrent la confiance que Dumbledore lui donnait, mais les parents de James n'en faisaient pas parti, étant Aurors de métier, parmi les meilleurs.

Le directeur fit apparaître des chaises, alors que son bureau se voyait devenir trop petit. Harry commença son récit dans un silence régnant. C'était la troisième fois qu'il racontait sa vie, en quelques semaines, et il détestait toujours autant cela. Il n'avait jamais aimé.

- James va mourir dans quelques années ? Et tu es son fils ?

Harry acquiesça doucement, il venait de terminer son récit, et il était incapable de dire si l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui, son grand-père, le croyait.

- Albus, es-tu vraiment sur que ce jeune homme est digne de confiance ?

- Je lui confierai ma vie. Il a tué Voldemort pour de bon, dans son époque, mais c'est une autre histoire que vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir pour le moment.

L'atmosphère se réchauffa d'un coup de baguette, tandis que l'homme qui impressionnait tant Harry s'approcha de lui, lui tendant la main :

- Je m'appelle Nicolas Potter, ton grand-père.

Alors que Harry s'attendait à lui serrait la main, le père de James le serra un instant contre lui.

- Ravi de te connaître, mon garçon. Si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas, lui dit-il, lui lançant un clin d'oeil. Ma femme, Emilia.

La femme lui sourit doucement, alors qu'on lui présentait déjà les autres membres de l'Ordre. Maugrey avait beaucoup changé en vingt ans, et il n'aurait jamais pensait qu'un jour, il verrait Mc Gonagall lui sourire. Elle ne savait pas, jusqu'à maintenant, ce qu'il faisait ici. Elle devait, comme les autres, avoir des doutes à son sujet. Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il aurait réagi de la même manière, il pouvait comprendre.

Les membres de l'Ordre ne restèrent pas longtemps, ayant sûrement beaucoup à faire. Les Potter demandèrent cependant l'autorisation d'aller voir James, qui leur fut accordé. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Dumbledore et Harry :

- Une chose est faite, Harry. Je ne sais pas comment tu connais l'existence de cette organisation, mais j'aurai du penser à la contacter avant. Je ne te demanderais qu'une seule chose, ne me demande pas de faire de mission pour son compte...

- J'ai d'autres missions, au sein du château, Albus, je vous laisse gérer les vôtres.

Si la phrase de réponse fut celle que le directeur attendait, la première question qu'il se posa fut en quoi consistaient les missions auxquelles le jeune homme faisait allusion. Il lui promit cependant de le mettre au courant si l'Ordre découvrait quelque chose.

Harry quitta le bureau du directeur pour la salle commune en se disant qu'il serait bientôt tant de leur parler des Horcruxes, il était certain qu'il n'en avait pas encore sept, mais avait-il déjà commencé l'horrible geste ? Il ne savait pas. Pour le moment, il voulait reprendre sa vie de collégien, et peut-être, qui sait, réussir le but qu'il s'était fixé, remettre Rogue dans le droit chemin, et James et Lily ensemble. Voila les missions qu'il avait prit pour but, et dont le directeur ignoré tout.

Quand il retrouva James, Sirius et Rémus dans la salle commune, ses futurs grands-parents étaient déjà partis, mais James ne manqua pas de lui dire :

- Je ne savais pas que tu devais rencontrer mes parents ! Tu aurais au moins pu me dire qu'ils étaient au château ! En tout cas, mon père te fais confiance, je ne sais pas comment tu as fais, ce n'est pas le genre à faire confiance à quelqu'un qu'il n'a vu qu'une fois...

Harry sourit. Comme l'avait dit Nicolas, James n'était pas au courant pour l'Ordre. C'était son choix, il ne dirait rien.


	9. Révélation

**Chapitre 9 : Révélation**

Harry n'entendit plus parler de l'Ordre et de ses membres le mois qui suivit la rencontre avec ses grands-parents. James n'avait pas fait le lien entre eux et son entretient avec le directeur, ce qui avait facilité les choses, il n'aurait pas besoin de tout lui révéler.

James, de son coté, n'avait toujours pas réussi à parler avec Lily de leur dernière dispute, la jeune fille trouvant toujours une solution pour lui échapper. Si le jeune homme devenait fou à ne pas savoir quoi faire pour arranger la situation, Sirius s'amuser de voir à quel point son meilleur ami pouvait aimer la jeune fille, lui qui, jusqu'à maintenant, n'avait fait qu'enchaîner les conquêtes, sans rien éprouver.

Les cours devenaient de plus en plus durs, avec l'arrivée des discours sur l'importance des ASPIC. Les professeurs prenaient un malin plaisir à leur faire peur, comme si ils se vengeaient pour quelque chose. Enfin, se traitement était réservé aux Maraudeurs, il était donc plus facile de deviner le pourquoi de cette vengeance, seuls les concernés faisaient semblant de ne rien savoir.

Le sujet du devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de cette semaine était les Patronus. Harry avait crut à une blague quand le professeur leur avait annoncé la nouvelle, croyant l'effrayer, puisqu'il faisait parti du groupe de son père. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du professeur quand elle vit son élève formé un Patronus, corporel qui plus est, à la première tentative.

Les programmes n'étaient vraiment pas les même que dans son époque, alors qu'il avait vu ce sortilège en troisième année, bien qu'en dehors du cursus scolaire, il pensait qu'ici, les professeurs l'enseignaient aux élèves bien avant leur septième année, mais il s'était visiblement trompé.

Aussi, tandis que James et Sirius s'exerçaient sans relâche pour réussir, alors qu'ils battaient tous le monde dans cette matière en temps normal, sauf depuis l'arrivée de Harry, celui-ci restait assis, perdu dans ses pensées. Plus d'une fois, James, ou même Sirius, avait essayé d'en savoir plus, quand il le voyait ne pas leur répondre, mais ils n'avaient jamais réussi à avoir de réponse. Chose étonnante, Rémus n'en savait pas plus qu'eux.

Mais les Maraudeurs étaient curieux et finiraient par savoir à quoi il pensait, Harry n'en doutait pas, mais il voulait encore garder ce secret pour lui. Ginny devait encore restait son secret, le plus cher. Penser à elle lui faisait mal, mais l'ignorer encore plus. Il aurait voulu pouvoir au moins rester en contact avec la jeune femme, ou tout simplement restait avec elle. Quand se n'était pas Voldemort qui s'y opposait, s'étaient le temps et les époques. Ne seraient-ils donc jamais tranquilles ?

Harry souffla bruyamment, il ne supportait plus cette situation, mais il ne savait pas si une solution exister. D'après Dumbledore non, il était la seule personne à avoir fait un bond dans le temps vingt ans en arrière. Il savait que même si cette situation existait, il aurait un choix à faire, difficile : ses parents, sa famille, ou son âme sœur, sa Ginny ?

Il sortit par le tableau de la salle commune, sans même prendre un manteau, alors que dehors la température était glaciale et qu'il pleuvait plus fort encore de minute en minute. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que vingt ans plus loin, une jeune femme avait la même réaction que lui, abandonnant ses amis sans leur donner de raisons.

Ginny, car c'est de elle qu'il s'agissait, ne supportait plus Son absence. Elle étouffait sous les souvenirs qui lui revenaient, où qu'elle passe dans le château. Elle finit par sortir, sous la pluie battante, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle finirait par être malade. Elle ne voulait plus de cette situation, il lui avait dit, sans Voldemort, nous pourront être ensemble. Voldemort n'est plus, mais lui non plus...

Elle ferma les yeux doucement, douloureusement, avant de les rouvrir brusquement. Si une salle pouvait lui offrir ce qu'elle voulait, c'était bien la Salle sur Demande !

La pluie lui faisait du bien, arrivant sur son visage, coulant le long de son cou. Il avait froid, mais il avait besoin de sortir de sa tête tous ses souvenirs qui le hantaient dans ce château, il avait besoin de faire le tri, de vider son esprit. Mais il ne pu rester seul bien longtemps, quand il entendit, derrière lui, des bruits de pas.

Quelqu'un le suivais, son père.

James Potter le talonnait de près, suivant son fils. Il avait d'abord était surpris de le voir se lever aussi rapidement du fauteuil, mais il ne lui avait fallut qu'une seconde pour se décider à le suivre. Harry n'allait pas bien depuis quelques temps, il le voyait. Peut-être aurait-il les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait, ainsi que les Maraudeurs.

- Harry ! cria-t-il, rentre tout de suite ! Tu vas être malade !

Le poursuiveur savait bien que son fils n'écouterait pas son conseil, ils avaient le même caractère. Il finit donc par le rejoindre et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du château.

- Tu aurais pu tomber malade, Harry.

- J'avais besoin de sortir, fit-il simplement.

Il s'assit sur la chaise, dans la salle de classe vide dans laquelle son père l'avait conduit. Il savait qu'il voulait des réponses. Il s'appuya la tête dans ses mains, épuisé, le manque de sommeil se faisait vraiment ressentir ses derniers temps.

- OK, fit James, amenant une chaise devant lui pour lui faire face. Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ! Tu ne dors qu'à peine, et là, tu sors alors que dehors il gèle et pleut des cordes ! C'est quoi le problème ? Dis moi !

- C'est dure de me retrouver ici, en quittant tout ceux que j'aime. Les souvenirs me reviennent, par centaines, et je n'arrive pas à les arrêter. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées, en luttant contre le froid, j'y arrivais...

- Comment elle s'appelle ?  
Harry leva les yeux, les plongea dans ceux de son père. A ce moment là, il su que James était un bon père, quand il était petit.

- Comment tu sais ? finit-il par souffler, lui cachait ne serait qu'inutile.

- Je sais ce que c'est, c'est pareil avec Lily... Tu ne m'as pas vu au début, là j'ai l'habitude.

- Ginny...

James ne pu retenir le sourire qui franchit ses lèvres à l'aveu de son fils. Il savait qu'une fille lui avait déjà volait son cœur, sinon pourquoi ne jetait-il même pas un regard sur celles qui lui courait après ?

- Pour que son absence te fasse si mal, tu dois vraiment beaucoup tenir à elle, se contenta-t-il de remarquer.

- Je... C'est difficile de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens pour elle... Elle était la sœur de mon meilleur ami, au début... Mais maintenant, tout à changer... Je... Je l'aime...

C'était sorti, il l'avait dit, à son père, mais surtout à lui-même. Et cela faisait du bien, vraiment. Mais cela faisait mal aussi, beaucoup. Il n'avait pu l'aimer librement jusqu'à maintenant, il avait l'impression de vivre un amour que personne ne veut, que personne ne soutient, n'approuve. Un amour interdit. Le temps et l'espace s'en mêlaient, après les humains, si nous pouvons appelé les sbires de Voldemort et le mage lui-même des humains.

Harry regardait son père dans les yeux, soulagés mais malheureux. Il savait que James le comprendrait, il vivait plus ou moins la même chose, sauf que la barrière venait en partie de lui.

James, lui, fixait son fils en retour. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Harry se confierait aussi vite. Mais il s'attendait encore moins à entendre ce qu'il venait de lui décrire, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se doutait, depuis le début, qu'une fille se cachait sous son comportement, mais pas à ce point. S'il avait bien comprit, les sentiments que son fils éprouvait pour cette fameuse Ginny étaient au moins égaux aux siens pour Lily. Son futur fils n'avait pas finit de souffrir, même si la jeune fille ressentait la même chose que lui dans son cas.

- Je... Enfin... Cette histoire te fait souffrir...

- Oui... Je lui avais promis qu'une fois débarrassé de Voldemort, nous pourrions reprendre notre histoire... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler...

- Tu avais rompu ? s'étonna James, oubliant que quelques secondes encore avant, il ne trouvait plus ses mots.

- A l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Je voulais la protéger ! Puis je suis parti, un an presque, pour pouvoir le battre à la fin. Je n'ai eu que peu de temps avant d'arriver ici, je ne sais toujours pas comment.

- Elle t'attendra, Harry, si elle t'aime vraiment...

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est ce que je souhaite, mais si je la reste ici et elle là-bas, je la reverrai dans quinze ans, à sa naissance, pas avant...

- Ne pense pas à ce dénouement ! Dumbledore trouvera quelque chose pour t'aider, tu fais tellement pour lui  
en ce moment, il ne peut pas te laisser !

James semblait tellement sur de lui que Harry ne pu qu'accepter, même si ce qu'il pensait s'en éloignait de plus en plus. Pour lui, ce n'était pas un hasard s'il se retrouvait vingt ans en arrière, justement là où tout avait commencé. Il savait qu'il était ici pour changer le futur, son passé, même si personne ne le lui avait avouer. Il n'était pas naïf au point de croire qu'il était arrivé ici en vacancier.

Ils finirent par retourner à la salle commune, Harry échappant aux questions de Sirius en prétextant devoir se changer, ce qui n'était pas faux, leurs vêtements n'avaient pas eu le temps de sécher convenablement.

La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son père lui avait vraiment fait du bien, plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir parlé de Ginny, même si son souvenir restait douloureux, il arrivait à faire face, sans avoir besoin de prendre une douche gelée dehors pour cela !


	10. Ginny Weasley, et toi ?

**Chapitre 10 : Ginny Weasley, et toi ?**

Elle avait réussi, après ses heures passées dans son dortoir, sans rien dire de son projet à personne. Elle avait finit par réussir à faire la potion indiqué dans le livre qu'elle avait fini par trouver, dans la réserve. Le fameux livre qui lui indiqué comment combattre le temps, à sa guise.

Jamais elle ne s'était tant appliquée à la concoction d'une potion, préférant de loin la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais elle voulait que celle-ci soit parfaite, elle voulait être sur que tout se passe comme elle le voulait, elle voulait pouvoir le revoir.

Elle n'avait rien dit à personne de ses attentions, comme dit précédemment, car la potion, comme toutes, avait des risques. Elle n'avait pas lu le chapitre qui leur était destiné, quand elle avait vu le titre, elle avait préféré ne s'intéresser qu'au reste, de loin plus important à ses yeux.

Elle, Ginny, avait fait son choix. Elle savait que si Harry n'était pas revenu de son voyage, c'était qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de solution adéquate, donc qu'elle ne pourrai pas non plus revenir, une fois la potion avalée. Mais elle était sure d'elle, à choisir entre son monde ici et son amour, elle voulait ce dernier, quoi qu'il se passe là où il était.

Elle avait su, après avoir espionné ses parents en parlé avec Mc Gonagall un soir, que son petit ami avait fait un bon dans le temps, les souvenirs de la professeur de Métamorphose commençant à se modifier. Depuis lors, elle avait consacré tout son temps libre, allant jusqu'à sécher certain cours qu'elle disait inutile, à trouver des informations sur le sujet. Elle avait finit par trouver qu'il y avait une Potion, une seule, permettant de jouer avec le temps, les époques.

Mais la Potion n'était pas des plus simple, et de nombreuses excursions dans la forêt interdite et dans la réserve du professeur de Potion furent obligatoire pour beaucoup d'ingrédients qui l'a composait. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de mensonges qu'elle avait inventé, plus en ces quelques jours que pendant toutes les années précédents. Elle ne voulait pas savoir tous les doutes que les professeurs avaient désormais sur elle, sur sa sincérité. Elle ne voulait pas voir le regard inquiet de son frère sur elle, ainsi que celui d'Hermione, alors qu'ils sont tous deux aussi pâles qu'elle depuis Sa disparition. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer ce que ressentirait sa famille à la découverte de sa disparition à elle aussi. Elle ne voulait pas, tout simplement.  
Toujours est-il que désormais, elle était certaine de l'avoir réussie, elle avait tout suivit à la lettre, tout devait marcher. Elle porta doucement la louche fumante à ses lèvres.

Le temps s'arrêta. Elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle sentait juste le sol s'effondrer. L'air chaud sur son visage. Puis elle eut soudainement froid. Etait-ce normal ? Oui, elle le savait. Le livre avait décrit les sensations que la Potion provoquait, même si le nombre de personne connaissant son existence n'était pas très élevé. Elle heurta soudainement un mur. Elle était arrivée.

Poudlard n'avait pas beaucoup changé, en vingt ans, avant qu'il ne soit reconstruit. Mais elle s'était habituée au Poudlard qui venait d'être refait, aussi ne fut-elle pas capable de reconnaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait. En regardant par la fenêtre, elle vit que le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, les élèves devaient donc être en train de dîner, dans la Grande Salle.

Elle allait commencer à marcher, dans une direction au hasard, quand un petit garçon, aux couleurs de Griffondore, lui demanda, timidement :

- Qui es-tu, je ne t'es jamais vu dans la maison, mais tu portes mes couleurs. Tu ne devrais pas être dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde y est. Tu es en retard.

Le gamin semblait être bavard, il n'y a pas de doutes possibles. Elle n'avait pas le temps de répondre à une question qu'il en posait une autre. Elle n'était plus habituée à cela, dans son époque, les gens se disaient bonjours avec un grand sourire, heureux d'être en vie. Mais le jeune garçon devant elle semblait ne pas connaître cette sensation, aussi sut-elle qu'elle se trouvait avant la mort définitive de Voldemort, et qu'il lui faudrait à nouveau connaître les angoisses quand elle saurait un de ses amis en danger.

- Tu as raisons, je suis en retard. Mais je suis nouvelle, je ne me souviens plus très bien du chemin, vers où faut-il aller pour rejoindre les autres ?

Heureusement pour elle que le petit était encore très naïf, elle qui détestait passer pour la petite fille en détresse, timide par-dessus le marché d'hippogriffes. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la Salle, sans oublier de remercier le garçon. Arrivée devant la grande porte battante, elle l'ouvrit doucement, retenant son souffle.

Harry était dans la Grande Salle, avec les Maraudeurs, depuis maintenant dix minutes. Ils mangeaient, discutaient, comme tous les jours depuis son arrivée. Les trois garçons préparaient une farce, plan qu'il ne suivait jamais vraiment. Faire des blagues ne l'intéressait que moyennement.

Mais le jeune homme se posait des questions. Il n'avait plus de nouvelle de l'Ordre, plus de nouvelle de Voldemort, plus rien. Sa cicatrice ne le faisait plus souffrir, ses cauchemars ne sévissaient plus. Il ne comprenait plus rien, le nombre d'attaque était en constante augmentation, mais il ne ressentait rien !  
Voldemort avait-il comprit que son plus grand ennemi, celui qui lui lancerait le sort fatal, était dans son passé ? Avait-il comprit qu'il pouvait voir ses agissements, donc fermé son esprit ? Il ne savait pas. Mais il avait le pressentiment qu'il devait absolument parler des Horcruxes à Dumbledore, le plus tôt possible. A cette époque, le directeur n'imaginait pas encore que son ancien élève ai pu faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible, il ne se pencherait sur cette option que bien plus tard, pendant sa sixième année.

Plus d'une fois il avait voulu parler à Dumbledore, mais le vieux directeur était toujours soit occupé, soit absent, et rares étaient les fois où il descendait manger. La situation était-elle si désespérée ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se perdre plus longtemps dans ses questions qui resteraient sans réponse encore un temps, que tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte de la salle, qui venaient de s'ouvrir doucement. Harry ne fit pas attention à la personne qui fit son apparition, un retardataire sûrement. Mais Sirius le fit changer d'avis :

- Pas mal, la fille qui vient d'arriver, tu ne crois pas, Harry ? Une nouvelle sûrement, je ne l'ai jamais vu ici. Et elle est à Griffondore...

Harry consenti à tourner la tête. Il en lâcha ses couverts. Il aurait reconnu la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer, et qui semblait chercher quelqu'un, entre mille. Sa chevelure de feu, flottant sur ses épaules quand elle marchait. Ses yeux noisette, qui hantaient ses rêves. Il lui semblait presque sentir son parfum, léger, quand elle passait à coté de lui.

- Ginny... !

Il ne lui fut pas plus longtemps pour se lever d'un bond, sous le regard surpris, et inquiet pour certain. Seul James souriait. Il couru dans la direction de la nouvelle venue, tandis que les professeurs commençaient à se lever, ne reconnaissant pas l'étudiante. Harry la serra immédiatement dans ses bras, étreinte qu'elle lui rendit immédiatement. La jeune femme ne touchait plus le sol, virevoltant dans les bras de son Harry, qui la faisait tourner.

Plusieurs exclamations eurent lieux, quand il l'embrassa enfin. Les filles, jalouses, hurlaient de ne pas l'avoir, et comprenaient pourquoi il ne les avait jamais regardé avant. Les garçons, eux, auraient bien aimé avoir leur chance avec la jeune fille en question. Mais il était clair que, pour tous, ces deux-là s'aimaient, sincèrement. Mais personne ne pouvait le comprendre mieux que James.

Pour une raison inconnu, les professeurs étaient resté à l'écart, alors qu'ils n'acceptaient en temps normal que très rarement les gestes d'affection tel que celui-là. Le professeur Dumbledore finit par arriver, sûrement averti par une tierce personne. Il sourit brièvement devant la scène qu'il voyait, avant de ne demander à Harry de le retrouver dans son bureau. Le jeune homme n'avait pas eu besoin de parler avec le directeur qu'il savait que la jeune fille trouverait sa place dans le château. Mais peut-être était-ce le moment pour parler sérieusement avec le directeur... Non, il voulait profiter quelques jours de ses retrouvailles avec Ginny.

Harry ne laissa Ginny derrière lui qu'à contre cœur, tandis que son père promettait de veiller sur elle et de surveiller Sirius. Le jeune Black, d'abord faussement colérique de ne pas pouvoir avoir une fille, avait fini par être sincèrement heureux pour son futur filleul. De toutes manières, si il essayer de l'approcher, il se mettrait James et Harry à dos, c'était trop cher payé pour une fille, aussi mignonne soit-elle. Le chemin jusqu'au bureau directorial ne paru jamais aussi court pour le jeune sorcier.

Pourtant assis devant lui, Dumbledore aurait tout aussi bien pu dire que ce n'était pas le Harry qu'il connaissait. Une étincelle nouvelle, qu'il n'avait jamais vue dans les yeux du jeune homme, venait d'apparaître. Dire que Harry Potter était heureux en ce moment était un euphémisme, c'était bien plus que ça.

- Et bien, Harry, il me semble que tu connais la nouvelle venue, il me faudrait quelques renseignements pour l'accepter dans l'école...

Le directeur lui-même souriait, il savait que son élève n'attendait que le moment où il dirait qu'il acceptait Ginny au sein de Poudlard. Mais comment refuser cette, disons faveur, à une personne, si jeune soit-elle, qui pourrait les aider, énormément, dans la guerre contre les Ténèbres ? Surtout quand l'amour qui liait ces deux jeunes gens était si fort, il l'avait senti, à l'instant même où il était entré dans la pièce. Le directeur avait toujours sut que ce sentiment l'emporterait sur la haine, et le futur lui donnera raison, même si il ne serait plus de ce monde pour le voir de lui-même. Enfin... Peut-être que désormais, tout est possible...

- Mais peut-être avons-nous tout notre temps pour cette futile paperasse. Cette jeune fille vient du futur, elle aussi, je me trompe ?

- Pas du tout, confirma Harry. Mais elle n'a pas mon âge, elle est normalement en septième année.

- Vous avez un an de différence ? Cela ne se voit pas quand l'on vous voit ensemble...

Le jeune Griffondore rougit sous le compliment à peine voilé de son Directeur, sous le regard moqueur de celui-ci. Il avait toujours aimé taquiner les gens, sur des sujets restant gentils tout de même, il ne voulait pas être méchant.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te garderai plus longtemps, j'ai cru comprendre que quelqu'un t'attendais, je ne voudrais pas gâcher vos retrouvailles, vingt ans, c'est long...

Harry ne se fit pas dire deux fois, et, une fois dévalés, les escaliers du bureau dévoilés effectivement une jeune fille impatiente, accompagnée par James et Sirius, tous les trois rigolant, comme si ils se connaissaient depuis des années.

- La sœur de ton meilleur ami... commença Sirius.

- Je ne te conseil pas de finir, il a faillit ne pas me demander à cause de lui !

Harry n'avait pas au le temps de répliquer que Ginny lui avait enlevé les mots de la bouche. Il aurait voulu fêter ses retrouvailles tranquillement, avec James et Sirius pour leur présenter sa perle, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'émettre le souhait de le faire dans les cuisines que Lily arriva, suivit par les préfets. Ils devaient sûrement rendre un rapport de temps en temps, c'était logique.

La jolie rousse, à comprendre Lily cette fois, ne s'attarda pas et monta le plus vite possible les escaliers, toujours ouverts. Depuis la dispute, elle trouvait toujours un moyen de ne pas parler à James, elle l'évitait le plus possible.

- On t'attends dans la salle commune mon vieux, comprit Sirius, avant d'entraîner Harry et Ginny avec lui.

Depuis quelques années déjà les mots n'avaient plus lieux d'être entre James et Sirius, comme des frères de cœur qu'ils étaient, ils se comprenaient d'un seul geste, d'un seul regard. Tout de suite, Sirius avait comprit que James voulait attendre que Lily sorte, la réunion ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Le jeune Griffondore s'était promit de parler avec Lily dès qu'il le pourrait, il ne pouvait pas manquer cette occasion, elle ne se représenterait sûrement pas tous les jours !


	11. Un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul

**Chapitre 11 : Un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul**

Jamais James n'aurait pu croire que les Préfets passaient autant de temps dans le bureau du directeur ! Il attendait déjà depuis une bonne heure, et l'escalier en colimaçon ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir se rouvrir un jour. Il ne regrettait vraiment pas d'avoir refuser la place en début d'année. De toutes manières, Maraudeurs ne rime et ne rimera jamais avec respect du règlement.

Depuis plus d'une heure, il se demandait comment il allait l'aborder, sans jamais trouver de réponse. Il savait qu'elle essaierai encore de le fuir, il avait prit l'habitude, mais il voulait vraiment lui parler. A cœur vaillant, rien d'impossible, se disait-il. Cette fille lui faisait tourner la tête depuis trois ans, ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle l'évite qui allait le décourager, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il aurait sa chance cette année. Il imaginait déjà la réaction de Sirius, lui qui disait depuis le début qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec la Tigresse.

La Tigresse. C'était le surnom que le jeune Black avait donné à la jeune fille, à son insu, depuis la première gifle avait reçu. Et Merlin sait qu'il y en a eu ! Alors que ses amis avaient essayé de les compter, James se souvenait de chacune comme d'une blessure difficile à panser. Plus que son ego, c'était son cœur qui était touché, dans ses moments. Mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage de se l'avouer franchement, jamais il n'avait réussi à parler à la jeune femme sans vouloir l'impressionner. Harry avait raison, il s'en rendait compte maintenant.

Une demi-heure passa à nouveau avant qu'il n'entende enfin le bruit distinct de la Gargouille qui libère le passage, permettant ainsi aux personnes de monter ou de sortir du passage. Comme il s'y attendait, quand Lily vit qu'il l'avait attendu, elle baissa le regard et chercha à l'éviter, mais le couloir n'était pas assez large pour le lui permettre. James se promit mentalement de bénir les Fondateurs de Poudlard. Il l'a prit doucement par le poignet.

- J'aimerai que l'on parle, Lily... commença-t-il.

Au moins, son aire de vouloir impressionner n'importe qui avait passé, sans même qu'il n'y fasse attention. Tout n'était pas perdu, s'il continuait sur cette voix. Et il ferait tout pour.

- Je suis fatiguée, James.

James ? C'était nouveau ! Elle ne l'avait pas appelé comme cela depuis la première année, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Et encore, à bien y réfléchir, il ne se souvenait pas de s'être déjà fait appeler de cette façon.

- Deux minutes, pas plus.

La jeune fille sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air enchantée de rester avec lui, même deux minutes.

Ce que Lily ne voulait pas avouer, ni aux autres, ni à elle-même, c'était qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de résister à James plus longtemps. Résister en cinquième n'avait pas était dure, mais quand elle avait apprit qu'il avait sauvé la vie de Rogue jusqu'à avoir faillit donner la sienne, son opinion changea, positivement pour le jeune homme. Elle avait passé sa sixième année à ne pas trop rester dans la même pièce que lui, allant jusqu'à lui donner 'quelques' gifles. Elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression de s'être défiler, de s'avouer vaincue. Elle ne voulait pas que les gens pensent d'elle qu'elle avait finit par succomber aux avances incessante de James Potter.

Et le meilleur moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas craquer, était de se rappelait de toutes les conquêtes que le jeune homme avait dans son tableau de chasse. Elle avait toujours trouvait que lui et Sirius Black donnaient l'impression de faire un concourt, à celui qui avait le plus d'aventure d'une nuit. Et elle ne voulait pas n'être qu'un nom de plus sur cette liste, qu'une fille de plus dans son lit. Non, il en était hors de question. Mais plus les années passaient, plus ses convictions volaient en éclat.

- Juste deux minutes alors, finit-elle par accepter.

- Merci...

Il la conduisit doucement dans une salle de classe qu'il savait vide en toutes heures, l'avantage d'être un Maraudeur, il connaissait le château mieux que quiconque, peut-être même plus que le Directeur.

- Bien qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle s'était assise sur une chaise, non loin de la porte. James savait qu'elle aurait tout donné pour sortir d'ici. Mais lui, il avait besoin d'éclaircir certaines choses.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

Dialogue de sourd, James le reconnaissait. Mais il du avouer que les trois mots prononcés en deux phrases eurent le don de détendre l'atmosphère, de la rendre moins tendue du moins.

- Pourquoi tu as dis ce que tu as dis l'autre jour ?

Lily soupira, avant de tourner son regard vers la fenêtre. Elle aurait du se douter qu'il lui parlerait de cette soirée, elle avait passé ces derniers jours à l'éviter, et lui à essayer de la coincer dans un couloir.

- Je me suis emportée, murmura-t-elle, timidement. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il la croit...

- Non, Lily, je ne te crois pas.

Vraiment aucunes...

James s'était rapproché encore, la regardant dans les yeux. Il était accroupi devant elle, il guettait la moindre de ses réactions. Et le pire c'est qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas ! Elle aimait sentir qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'à elle, et à personne d'autre. Elle aimait son regard plongé dans le sien, immense océan chocolat. Elle aimait tout simplement être avec lui, elle devait se l'avouer.

Elle coupa le contact visuel d'un seul coup. Cet homme lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert !

- Lily...

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il voulait vraiment savoir ? Alors il saurait ! Mais qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre si tout ne lui plait pas ! La jeune femme se leva brusquement, le faisant presque tomber, tellement il ne s'attendait pas à cette violente montée de colère. Lily se tourna vers lui, les yeux dans les yeux, ces belles émeraudes lançant des éclairs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Potter ? Que je ne vois pas clair dans ton jeu depuis toutes ces années ? Je suis la seule fille de cette école à ne pas te tomber dans les bras, ne dit pas le contraire ! Je ne suis pas le genre à accepter de sortir avec un garçon alors que je sais que dans une semaine il me brisera le cœur après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait ! Je ne me laisserai pas avoir comme les dizaines de filles que tu as pu avoir ! Je refuse de n'être qu'un nom de plus sur ta liste ou l'objet d'un stupide pari avec Black !

Une nouvelle fois, les larmes coulaient sur les joues de sa belle, mais il devait d'abord tout arranger avant de la consoler. Tout ceci n'était qu'un énorme mal entendu, et il espérait vraiment pouvoir en venir à bout.

- Je n'ai fais aucun pari avec Sirius, et je ne tiens aucunes listes !

- Je ne joue pas avec toi Lily ! Si je sors avec des filles chaque fois différentes, c'est pour tenter de t'oublier ! Aucunes n'arrivent à ta cheville ! Tu es celle qui hante mes rêves la plupart du temps, qui occupe mes pensées en permanence ! Je deviens fou quand je sais que tu sors avec quelqu'un, que je sais que tu n'es pas mienne...

- Et...

- Tu te trompes entièrement sur mon compte Lily ! Je ne veux pas ce que les garçons veulent des filles en général ! J'attendrai autant qu'il le faudra pour te le prouver ! Je veux juste pouvoir passer du temps avec toi, te voir, te parler, t'embrasser, sentir ton parfum quand tu seras dans mes bras, ton visage contre mon épaule... Je veux juste pouvoir t'aimer sans devoir le cacher...

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait finit par prendre le visage de sa belle dans ses mains, alors que celle-ci avait arrêter ses pleurs, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Il ne savait pas comment elle l'avait prit, mais il avait délivrer son cœur de son plus profond secret, qu'il cachait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Il s'était livré à la personne concernée, il avait cessé son jeu.

- Pourquoi ?

- De quoi ?

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda Lily. Pourquoi moi alors qu'il y a des dizaines de filles dans cette école ? Pourquoi moi alors que tu ne connais rien de moi ? Pourquoi moi alors que j'ai passé mon temps à essayer de vous coller des heures de retenues ? Pourquoi...

- Lily...

- Dis-moi ! Qu'est ce que j'ai de spéciale ? Alors qu'il y a encore quelques jours tu sortais avec Alicia !  
Pourquoi ?

D'accord, elle n'aurait jamais du dire cela, elle savait qu'ainsi, lui avait compris qu'elle faisait attention à lui, jusqu'à savoir l'identité de son ancienne petite amie. Mais lui se voyait obligeait de lui répondre, de lui expliquait, de lui faire comprendre quelque chose que lui-même n'avait pas assimilé. L'amour ne se contrôle pas, et reste un sentiment que les hommes ont encore du mal à comprendre.

- Je... Je vais essayer de te répondre... Tu es spéciale, je ne sais pas pourquoi... Je sais juste que je t'aime et je suis sur de cela ! J'aime tes yeux, quand ils sourient mais aussi quand ils lancent des éclairs... Tes lèvres quand elles sourient légèrement ou quand tu as cette petite moue quand tu réfléchis... J'aime tout chez toi. Tu es la seule à me faire cet effet, aucunes autre n'y ait arrivé... Les heures de retenues que tu as pu me mettre ne compte pas, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Alicia ne compte pas, ni aucunes autres...

- Tu crois m'avoir avec tes belles paroles... Ce n'est pas la sincérité qui manque aux hommes, c'est le temps pour l'appliquer...

La jeune fille se libéra rapidement le visage des mains du jeune homme, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre légèrement ouverte. De là où il était, James pouvait voir ses cheveux bougeaient aux rythmes du vent, présent en cette soirée. La jeune fille lui semblait observer les étoiles, presque perdue dans leur immensité. Il savait ce que c'était, il montait souvent dans la haute tour du château pour réfléchir, souvent à son propos d'ailleurs.

Visiblement, il n'avait pas encore conquit le cœur de Lily, mais, au moins, elle ne semblait pas se souvenir des deux minutes de départ qu'ils avaient convenu. Très bien, qu'elle avait convenu, s'il avait eu le choix, il aurait préféré deux heures... Mais qu'elle accepte sa présence de son propre gré était déjà un bon début, pour lui. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, il voulait arrêter le jeu de ses dernières années, il savait que c'était la seule solution pour qu'elle accepte de l'écouter. Les filles n'étaient pas compliquées, juste beaucoup plus sentimentale que les garçons, et avaient besoin de plus de temps.

- Dis-moi n'importe quoi, juste une parole, qui me prouverait que tu ne joues pas...

Lily venait de parler, lui faisant face désormais. Elle avait abandonné sa contemplation des étoiles, peut-être avait-elle trouvé ce qu'elle y cherchait ? Mais qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Comment pouvait-il devinait ? Que pouvait-il dire qui ne l'enfoncerait pas ? Qui ne la froisserait pas ? Qu'attend comme réponde une jeune fille quand elle s'interroge sur les sentiments d'un garçon...

- Je t'aime, Lily...

Il l'avait dit, enfin. Elle savait désormais tout, il l'avait dit. Elle était la seule fille à qui il voulait le dire, et à qui il l'avait dit. Et il recommencerait autant qu'elle le voudrait.

Il avait apprit, secrètement, à comprendre les expressions de la jeune fille, et celle qu'il lisait sur son visage en ce moment se rapproché beaucoup de la surprise. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il vit le plus, non. L'étincelle qui s'était allumé dans ses yeux l'avait tout de suite éblouie. Mais, unique, il n'avait su la reconnaître.

- Moi aussi...

A peine un murmure. Guère plus qu'un simple murmure. Mais il l'avait entendu, alors qu'il allait la laisser, s'avouer perdant, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, qu'elle ne réagissait pas. Un simple murmure empêcha son cœur de battre l'espace qu'un instant. Il ne lui fallut pas plus longtemps pour s'éloigner de cette porte qu'il ne voulait désormais plus franchir sans la jeune fille.

Plus aucune trace de larmes n'était présente sur ses joues, légèrement rosées. Ses lèvres s'étiraient dans un petit sourire, qui l'avait toujours fait craqué, même si il ne lui était jamais adressé, autrefois. Elle le regardait, dans les yeux, le laissant voir l'étincelle toujours présente, la sincérité de ses propos. Elle lui ouvrait son cœur, elle abattait les barrières qui l'avaient si longtemps entouré. Elle était magnifique.

James n'y croyait toujours pas. Mais elle, avait-elle comprit qu'elle s'engager dans une relation sérieuse ? Avait-elle comprit qu'il n'était pas près de l'abandonner, maintenant qu'il l'avait ? Il ne savait pas, mais ils auraient tout le temps d'en discuter plus tard. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, s'abandonner enfin dans une étreinte qui lui était permise. Il pouvait enfin la serrer dans ses bras, sentir son odeur, toucher ses cheveux... il savait que son Patronus serait parfait à partir de maintenant. Son plus beau et heureux souvenir, il l'avait.

Doucement, il se défit des bras de sa belle, autour de son cou. Il croisa ses beaux yeux émeraudes, lui souriant. Il n'avait plus de doute, lorsqu'il la vit fermer les yeux, alors qu'il approchait lentement ses lèvres.


	12. Tout change un jour, même à Poudlard

**Chapitre 12 : Tout change un jour, même à Poudlard**

D'abord, une jeune fille, jolie de surcroît, arrive d'on ne sais où, visiblement très proche de Harry, arrivé quelque mois plus tôt d'on ne sais où, et dont on ne sais rien de plus. Une histoire que beaucoup déjà voulu résoudre, surtout quand les préfets eux-mêmes avouaient ne rien savoir de plus. Tous se demandait se qui arrivait à Dumbledore, pour accepter des inconnus alors que la Terreur prenait place au dehors.

Mais ce qui les étonné, s'était de savoir que le Directeur ne recevait que rarement du courrier, qu'aucuns parents d'élèves ne lui demandaient des explications, alors que tous les élèves, ou presque, comptait sur eux, inquiets. Les parents semblaient être d'accord avec lui !

D'où venaient ses deux jeunes gens ? Comment avaient-ils fait pour avoir la confiance des Maraudeurs dès leur arrivée ou presque ?

Les Maraudeurs, voila le problème chamboulant leur petit monde tranquille. Pour eux, Le groupe des Maraudeurs était composé de quatre garçons, ils faisaient des blagues à tout bout de champs, surtout à la maison des Serpents, n'étaient jamais sérieux, se fichaient du règlement, ne travaillaient que sous surveillance, cumulaient les retenues par dizaine...

Mais tout avait changé, depuis l'arrivé de Harry. Ils avaient tous vu la ressemblance flagrante entre lui et James, concluant donc à un lien de famille, mais alors pourquoi Dumbledore n'en avait pas parlé ? Surtout que James Potter était fils unique...

Et pourquoi Peter Pettigrow, le dernier du groupe, n'était plus avec eux ? Certes tous se demandaient ce qu'il faisait pour être ami avec les trois plus beaux garçons de l'école alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment gâté par la nature, mais ils avaient fini par s'habituer à lui, jusqu'à l'apprécier pour certain.

L'arrivé, hier, d'une jeune fille dont personne ne savait toujours rien, avait confirmé leurs doutes. Elle était elle aussi entré dans le groupe très fermé des Maraudeurs, en un rien de temps, alors qu'eux même ne connaissaient rien d'elle. D'accord, elle était jolie, mais il avait tous comprit qu'elle sortait avec Harry, donc que les Maraudeurs n'obtiendraient rien d'elle, et encore moins de lui, vu les secrets qu'il faisait sur son existence.

Mais un autre évènement les troublait. James Potter et Lily Evans, main dans la main, entrant dans la salle commune de leur maison, hier encore. Alors ainsi, la jolie préfète avait finit par se laisser convaincre par le Don Juan ? Que lui avait-il dit pour faire en sorte qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui, alors qu'elle crie au et fort qu'elle le déteste depuis des années ? S'étaient-ils trompé et les sentiments du jeune homme pour elle étaient réels ? Ils seraient fixés dans une semaine.

Depuis maintenant deux mois, les blagues se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Alors qu'ils avaient d'abord tous crut qu'ils reviendraient avec une blague encore plus énorme, le temps passait, les évènements se bousculaient, mais rien ne se passait, plus rien n'attendait les Serpents lors de leur petit déjeuner, ils ne se réveillaient plus tout verts, le Directeur ne se retrouvait plus coller à son siège pendant le dîner, les professeurs pouvaient presque faire leurs cours normalement. Rogue pouvait respirer.

Les Maraudeurs s'agrandissaient, et tout changeait. Tous le voyaient, le corps professoral plus encore.

- Ils se posent des questions.

Les six amis étaient dans le dortoir des garçons, les cours venaient de prendre fin. Lily était avec les préfets, tous lui ayant demandé une réunion, ne lui donnant aucunes raisons. Ils avaient tous remarqué les regards tournés dans leur direction quasiment toute l'après midi. Lily avait faillit exploser de colère, Sirius en profiter comme à son habitude, Harry avait plus tendance à suivre sa future mère, n'aimant pas cette situation. Ginny, elle, rougissait dès qu'un garçon s'approchait trop près. Chasse gardée, Harry n'avait pas manqué de le faire comprendre. Rémus restait calme fidèle à son habitude, alors que James s'amusait, il ne manquait pas une occasion pour montrer à tous qu'il avait conquit la femme qu'il aimait.

- Ginny et Harry arrivent d'ils ne savent pas où, et nous sortons ensemble alors que tous se souviennent de nos relations il y a encore quelques semaines...

La préfète venait de franchir la porte, répondant à la question de son petit ami. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres, depuis hier. Elle s'approcha du lit où James était assis, vira Sirius pour s'asseoir à ses cotés. Aucuns des deux n'avaient apprécié son action. James car il préférait de loin qu'elle s'assoit sur ses genoux, ce qu'il lui fit comprendre dans l'instant, alors que Sirius avait plus de mal à accepter la jeune fille à leur cotés. Il se souvenait encore trop bien des moments de tristesse qu'elle avait produit chez son meilleur ami. Il faudrait sûrement qu'ils aient une petite discussion...

- Sa doit pas aider, c'est sur ! rigola Harry, serrant Ginny dans ses bras, tout comme James avec Lily.

- Comment on va faire ? demanda Rémus, plus sérieux. Même les professeurs se posent des questions, il n'y a que Mc Gonagall qui connaisse toute l'histoire...

Il jeta un regard en biais aux nouveaux arrivants, alors que Lily fronçait les sourcils. Ils ne pourraient pas lui cacher bien longtemps la situation, mais moins elle en savait pour le moment mieux s'était pour eux. Harry seul devait décider de tout lui révéler, et le jeune homme en était conscient.

- Il faut faire en sorte que tout redevienne comme avant, hasarda Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que tu appelles avant ? lui demanda Lily.

- J'appelle avant les blagues, nos balades nocturnes, nos retenues, notre vie de Maraudeur ! T'y vois un problème ?

- Sirius... soupira James, lassé.

Il savait que Sirius avait du mal à accepter la situation. Mais le regard de Lily dissuada Sirius de répondre. Elle était blessée, il l'avait vu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé hier, il avait clairement dit à James qu'il ne voulait rien savoir, et il ne voulait toujours pas, mais il n'avait toujours pas confiance en cette fille, c'était comme ça, pas autrement.

- Il faut que les Maraudeurs redeviennent ce qu'ils ont toujours étaient, coupa Harry. Que vous repreniez vos blagues s'il le faut, que vous soyez vous !

- On ne peut pas reprendre tranquillement notre vie après tout ce qu'à engendrer ton arrivée ! s'exclama Rémus. Tu nous vois reprendre tranquillement nos blagues débiles avec tout ce qu'il se passe ? C'est tout simplement impossible, Harry !

- Nous sommes inconscients peut-être, fit Sirius, mais pas inhumain ! C'est presque une question de vie ou de mort cette histoire, tu le sais mieux que nous ! Nous sortons de Poudlard dans quelques mois, tu sais ce qui nous attend...

La pente était glissante, Harry l'avait sentit, tout comme il sentait les yeux émeraude qui le fixaient désormais. Lily avait comprit qu'on lui cachait quelque chose d'important, elle n'était pas bête, loin de là. Tous le regardaient désormais, ayant comprit le duel qui avait lieu dans sa tête. Sans le vouloir, Sirius avait lancé un sujet épineux, qui adviendrait de leur futur à tous, pratiquement. Si Lily n'acceptait pas son futur avec James, Harry ne naîtrait jamais, il ne pourrait pas être l'enfant de la prophétie, Voldemort verrait le jour mais ne trouverait pas son égal pour le vaincre. Il serait tout simplement invincible, et la Terreur serait le passé, le présent et le futur de tous.

- Comment pourrait-il savoir ? finit par demander la jolie rousse, comme le craignaient tous les autres.

Le silence prit rapidement place dans le dortoir pourtant si bruyant habituellement. Personne n'osait répondre, de peur de dire quelque chose de mal, de confronter Harry à un choix que, lui, savait imminent. C'est avec l'estomac noué qu'il dit :

- Est-ce que vous pourriez nous laisser ?

Il avait confiance, il savait sa mère intelligente. Elle ne condamnerait pas des milliers de personne pour sa propre vie, elle était courageuse. James ne l'avait pas choisit pour rien.

Alors que tous se lever pour descendre, Lily fronçait les sourcils plus fortement encore. Sirius s'excusa silencieusement auprès de Harry, qui lui sourit douloureusement. S'il avait confiance, il n'en était pas moins nerveux. Elle pouvait croire ce qu'il allait lui dire, l'accepter, mais elle pouvait ne plus lui faire confiance à lui...

- Je vais enfin comprendre toutes vos insinuations ? demanda la jeune fille, une fois la porte fermée.

- Oui, mais je dois d'abord faire quelque chose.

Devant les yeux ébahis de la jeune fille, il scella la porte, de façon que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir, même les meilleurs, ou encore les profs. Il posa un sortilège d'insonorisation inconnu de la jeune fille, protégea la pièce presque autant que Poudlard dans son époque. Voila ce qu'il devrait dire à Dumbledore, il lui faut protéger Poudlard encore plus, il avait presque oublié ! Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

- Je crois qu'il faut mieux que tu t'assoies, tout ne va pas être facile à entendre...

- Toutes ces protections sont-elles vraiment de règle ? demanda-t-elle en lui obéissant. Où les as-tu apprises ?

- Crois-moi, elles sont importantes. Je pourrai te les apprendre plus tard si tu veux. Mais il faut que tu saches quelque chose avant, de très important, si tu veux rester avec les Maraudeurs...

- Si c'est pour la condition de Rémus je suis au courant, lança Lily, plus assurée.

Harry ne cacha pas son étonnement, croyant qu'elle n'était pas encore au courant de ce détail, qui avait pourtant son importance. Par ailleurs, il doutait que James le lui ai dit sans d'abord en parler avec le concerné.

- Je l'ai deviné, personne ne l'a trahit, fit-elle, comme si elle avait comprit ce qui le tourmentait.

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas le temps de parler de cela maintenant, il fallait qu'elle sache.

- Ce n'est pas de cela que je parle. Je ne vois pas comment entrer dans le vif du sujet autrement, alors je vais d'abord te dire comment je m'appelle... Je répondrais après à tes questions... Je suis Harry James Potter...  
Un silence suivit cette déclaration, comme il s'en doutait. Mais Lily reprit vite ses esprits, commença alors réellement la discussion.

- Tu es le frère de James ? Je croyais que James était fils unique ! Et vu votre ressemblance, je dirai que vous êtes jumeaux... mais les yeux sont différents. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fais tes six premières années ici ?

- Lily, je ne suis pas son frère, il est vraiment fils unique. J'ai dix-huit ans, pas dix-sept. Et j'ai fais mes six années à Poudlard, mais pas dans celui-ci...

- Comment cela ? Tu es forcément de sa famille, Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et il n'y a qu'un seul Poudlard !

- Je suis de sa famille, mais pas forcément comme tu l'entends... J'ai fais mes études ici... Mais dans vingt ans...

- Dans... Vingt ans ?

Elle avait du mal à y croire, et il comprenait. S'il lui fallait du temps, elle l'aurait, mais il voulait qu'elle accepte, qu'elle ne le rejette pas. Apprendre ce qu'elle allait apprendre n'allait pas être simple.

- Je viens du futur. Je suis le fils de James. C'est difficile à croire, mais c'est vrai. C'est pour cela que je vais souvent chez Dumbledore mais qu'il ne parle jamais de moi. Moins de personne sauront qui je suis réellement mieux cela vaudra. Il ne faut pas que cette information soit dans de mauvaises mains, tu peux comprendre cela.

- Oui. Mais que fais-tu ici ? Comment es-tu arrivé ? Il n'existe aucuns sorts ou potion qui a cet effet !

- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais... et il existe forcément deux moyens, puisque Ginny a pu me rejoindre.

- Je me doutais que vous vous connaissiez bien. Elle ne t'a pas dit comment elle avait fait ? Que s'est-il passé quand toi tu es venu ?

- Je te raconterais plus tard, je veux d'abord que tu saches dans quoi tu t'embarques vraiment en restant avec James...

- En quoi cela joue-t-il ?

Harry n'eut besoin de la regarder dans les yeux que deux minutes pour qu'elle comprenne. Elle fut plus rapide que les garçons.

- Je... tu... James ?

- Si c'est une nouvelle langue pour dire que tu as compris qui j'étais pour toi et James, c'est exact, se moqua gentiment Harry.

- Tu es... notre fils ?

- Oui... Je naîtrais dans trois ans. James est sérieux quand il s'agit de toi, Lily. Vous vous marierez dans deux ans.

- Tu ne m'annonces que des bonnes nouvelles, presque des miracles quand nous connaissons le passé de James... Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

- J'aurais un an quand il attaquera... Ce n'est pas juste un criminel, comme le dit le Ministère. Et personne n'a la situation en main ! Le Ministre peut dire ce qu'il veut, il n'arrive pas à gérer quoi que ce soit ! Vous dites que, dehors, c'est la catastrophe, mais dans vingt, le danger sera multiplié par le nombre d'année, voir plus !  
Vous... vous l'avez défié trois fois avant cette soirée...

- On va y rester... ?

Il semblait à Harry que Lily prenait plutôt bien la révélation, peut-être trop bien... Mais tant qu'elle ne saurait pas tout, il savait qu'elle ne se prononcerait pas.

- Tous les deux... J'irai chez ta sœur, qui me cachera ma nature jusqu'à mes onze ans... j'ai bien faillit ne jamais connaître Poudlard !

- Je sais... Elle me déteste depuis la lettre... Il n'a pas cherché à te tuer, toi ? Il ne fait pas de sentiment en ce moment...

Si son nom n'avait pas encore était prononcé, ils savaient tout les deux de qui ils parlaient. Lily avait comprit dès le début de qui Harry parlait, mais elle faisait partie des nombreuses personnes à ne pas oser prononcer son surnom, déjà. Elle descendait d'une famille entièrement moldues, peut-être était-elle plus concernée...

- Il a essayé... Tu as posé une protection sur moi, avant de mourir... Il n'a pas pu me toucher. J'étais l'objet d'une prophétie, aussi, avec lui...

- Tu as survécu à un an ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'ais-je pu utiliser pour arriver à ce résultat ? Personne n'a survécu à ses sorts !

- Je confirme, je suis le seul... C'est une protection par le sang, un enchantement... Dumbledore ne m'a jamais dit lequel exactement.

- Dumbledore est toujours directeur alors, conclut-elle.

- Il le sera jusqu'à sa mort...

- Mais...

- Ecoutes, c'est dur à dire mais ce sont des détails ce que tu me demandes là. Je vais faire vite en ce qui concerne comment je suis arriver ici, et tu jugeras si tu peux me faire confiance ou non. Il sera toujours temps de tout te dire après, je suis ici pour un sacré bout de temps, d'après moi.

- Ok.

- J'ai survécu à un an, mais il n'en est pas resté là, tu peux me croire. Il déteste perdre, je l'ai vite comprit. Toujours est-il qu'il m'a harceler et que je n'ai rien pu faire que survivre, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore me dise son secret, un horrible secret. J'étais en sixième année. Je n'ai jamais fait ma septième, je suis parti, pour pouvoir le vaincre dans l'année, ce que j'ai réussi.

- Tu as vaincu Voldemort ?

- Oui, dans le futur. Mais la fatigue m'a tué, proprement dit pour mes amis, puisque je ne me suis pas réveillé pour eux.

- Tu veux dire que tu t'es réveillé ici ?

- C'est ça. Tu en sais presque autant que moi, sauf que tu peux tout changer...

- Comment ? En abandonnant mon histoire avec James ? Jamais ! Alors tu ne naîtrais pas, tu ne pourrais pas venir à bout de lui, rien ! Comme tu le dis, si demain n'est pas sur aujourd'hui, que serait-il dans cette situation ? Je ne peux pas faire ça !

Elle avait réagit comme il le pensait, comme il l'espérait aussi. Ils n'auraient pu à parler par insinuation désormais, ce qui leur enlèverait une certaine épine du pied. Et elle était intelligente, elle pourrait les aider, lui en particulier. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir eu tout lui avouer, il devait penser à remercier Sirius.

- Tu es consciente de tout ce que cela implique ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

- Je mourrai peut-être dans quatre ans, mais j'aurai connu l'amour et le bonheur d'être maman, même pour une courte durée. Et je doute que tu n'ai l'intention de rester les bras croisés à attendre que tout ce passe comme dans ton passé vu se que tu as déjà vécu.

- Tu as raison, sourit Harry. Je vais tout faire pour avancer le moment de ma victoire d'une vingtaine d'année. Je refuse de vous perdre une seconde fois. J'ai la conviction que c'est mon devoir, la raison pour laquelle je suis arrivé ici. Je dois réparer ces erreurs...

- Je ne sais pas... Mais... Est-ce qu'il sait que tu es là ?

- Il y a des choses qui font que je crois que oui, mais le fait qu'il n'est rien tenté me dit que non...

- Rejoignons les autres, ils doivent nous attendre.

- Je vais rester ici, dis bonne nuit à Ginny pour moi...

- Tu es sur ?

Harry ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Il leva les sortilèges, permettant à la jeune fille de descendre. Il ferma ses rideaux en entendant la porte se refermer.

Lorsque Lily se retrouva enfin devant les autres, elle laissa de coté sa réputation de préfète insensible. Elle éclata en sanglots dans les bras de James, alors que celui-ci se sentait rassuré. Elle n'était pas en colère contre lui pour lui avoir caché cela, et elle ne semblait pas vouloir tout laisser. La jeune femme méritait vraiment sa maison. Le sourire triste de Sirius le disait, même si il aurait voulu qu'elle se défile. Son meilleur ami n'aurait ainsi pas eu d'enfant de prophétie, il n'aurait pas eu à mourir... Il fallait qu'il parle à Harry.


	13. Ne plus avoir le choix

**Chapitre 13 : Ne plus avoir le choix**

Harry le savait, il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait tout dire à Dumbledore, le plus vite possible. Il avait suffisamment profité du retour de son arrivée au château, de la complicité qu'il avait établie avec les Maraudeurs, avec ses parents, du retour de sa petite amie... Il était temps qu'il accomplisse désormais pleinement sa mission, pour le bien de la communauté sorcière.

En effet, Voldemort prenait de l'ampleur, comme il l'avait prédit, comme il s'en doutait depuis que ses cauchemars avaient repris. Les attaques se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, le nombre de morts était chaque jour plus important, les Aurors ne savaient désormais quoi faire. Les Mangemorts devenaient plus actifs, plus nombreux aussi. Et, comme il le savait, le Ministère n'avait aucun moyen de répondre.

Mais Harry si. Il connaissait le plus important secret de son ennemi, il savait comment le vaincre, faire en sorte qu'il ne soit plus immortel, comme il prenait plaisir à le faire savoir. Et il était temps maintenant qu'il mette Dumbledore au courant, qu'ils commencent, ensemble, à détruire ces horreurs. Les Horcruxes. Il avait déjà trop attendu, pour son propre confort.

Mais n'avait-il pas une excuse ? N'avait-il pas déjà souffert d'une pareille guerre ? Assez pour ne pas avoir envie de se jeter dans son double. Mais il savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire, le seul à avoir était choisit. Il n'avait pas le choix, c'était son destin, et il l'acceptait.

Il se leva rapidement, plus tôt encore que d'habitude, pour être certain de ne pas tomber sur les Maraudeurs aujourd'hui. Cette histoire ne les regardait pas, il n'avait pas le droit de les jeter ainsi dans cette cruelle bataille alors qu'ils avaient encore quelques mois de liberté devant eux. Quelques mois dont il comptait bien se servir pour se débarrasser de Voldemort.

S'habillant en silence, se dépêchant de sortir de la Salle Commune, il parcourut rapidement le chemin qui le menait au bureau du Directeur. S'il ce dernier étai réveillé, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais tiré son mentor du lit à pareille heure ne le dérangeait pourtant pas. Ce qu'il allait lui révéler était beaucoup plus important que quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires. Il était certain que Dumbledore comprendrait.

Loin de le surprendre, Harry entra dans le bureau, alors que son propriétaire était déjà derrière son bureau. Si Dumbledore ne s'attendait pas à le voir arriver de si bonne heure, il ne cacha cependant pas sa bonne humeur. Mais Harry remplaça très vite cette gaieté par une concentration extrème.

- Je ne suis pas ici par plaisir, Albus, commença-t-il. Vous savez que je ne vous ai pas tout dit de ce qu'il se passera dans mon époque, et je vous remercie de ne pas avoir cherché à comprendre plus. Mais je sais qu'il devient imminent que je vous mette au courant de certaine choses. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, d'ailleurs...

Harry laissa le silence et le calme l'imprégner quelques instants avant de reprendre, plus confiant :

- Vous devez savoir ce que son les Horcruxes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sur, Harry ! S'exclama le vieil homme, surpris et choqué. Ce procédé monte très haut dans la magie noire, je suis étonné que ta saches même qu'ils existent !

- Vous me l'apprendrez dans quelques années, après de nombreuses recherches de votre part, qui m'ont beaucoup aidés.

- Que seront-elles ?

- Et bien... Voldemort créera des Horcruxes.

La nouvelle n'eut pas l'air d'étonné le Directeur, comme ses paroles le montrèrent :

- Cela ne me choque même pas... Dès que Tom Jédusor a apprit par je ne sais quel moyen qu'il état un descendant de Serpentard, il a tout de suite était attiré par lui, la magie noire surtout...

- Je sais. Ce qui vous étonnera le plus, c'est qu'il veuille en créer sept...

- SEPT ?!

Jamais Harry n'avait vu Dumbledore aussi étonné, ou du moins, jamais il n'avait vu montrer son étonnement à ce point. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de ce demander ce qu'il avait déjà vu ou non de son Directeur, il le savait.

- Je sais, c'est beaucoup. Mais il le fera. Par chance, si je peux dire sa, je sais où se trouve une bonne partie de ses choses, ou je sais au moins ce que c'est. Une chance que je n'ai pas eu la première fois...

- C'est vrai que cela nous aidera beaucoup... Mais sais-tu comment les détruire ?

- J'ai planté un crochet de Basilic dans l'un, utilisé l'épée de Griffondore...

- Où donc as-tu pu trouver un Basilic ? Moi-même je n'en ai jamais vu ! C'est une créature très rare et dangereuse, qui peut...

- Qui peut tuer d'un regard, je sais. Tout comme je sais qu'il y a un serpent de cette espèce dans le château même, dans la Chambre des Secrets...

- Cette Chambre n'est qu'une légende, Harry ! J'ai moi-même une connaissance importante du château, beaucoup de personne en on fouillé les moindres recoins, même les Maraudeurs, je suis sur, ne sont jamais tombé sur cette pièce...

- Et Hagrid ? Là, vous avez bien voulut le croire, Voldemort, quand il vous a dit que votre Garde-Chasse l'ouvrait !

Le visage de Dumbledore changea soudain, se faisant lasse. Quelle réponse le Directeur allait-il lui fournir ?

- C'est une vieille histoire, Harry... Une histoire bien compliquée... Tu comprends, il fallait bien que je rassure les parents des élèves...

- C'est un peu facile, tout cela, vous ne croyez pas ?! S'insurgea Harry. C'est la vie de quelqu'un qui se battra corps et âme pour vous que vous avez sacrifiez ! Il ira jusqu'à Azkaban pour vous défendre de votre vivant, il donnera jusqu'à sa vie pour gagner votre bataille ! Ne vous rendez-vous pas compte de l'influence que vous avez sur ce que pense les gens ? Beaucoup serait capable de se sacrifier pour vous, tout comme moi, il y a encore quelques mois ! Mais j'ai beaucoup appris depuis, je sais beaucoup sur votre vie d'avant, que les gens n'oserait entendre. Tout comme vous, j'ai eu à prendre beaucoup de décision difficiles, mais jamais, je dis bien jamais, je n'ai laissé tomber un ami, une connaissance, ou même quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas.

Harry savait qu'il n'y avait pas était de baguette morte, tout comme il savait que très peu de personnes auraient osé parler à Albus Dumbledore comme il l'avait fait. Il espérait tout du moins que cette leçon porterait ces fruits, que le Directeur comprendrait où il voulait en venir, quand il parlait de cette partie cachée de sa vie. Dumbledore, de son coté, préféra changer de sujet :

- Je ne peux pas changer ce qu'il s'est passé il a si longtemps. Mais que dirais-tu de m'en dire plus, que je puisse faire plus amples recherches sur le sujet ?

Harry soupira bruyamment, montrant que les actes de Dumbledore ne lui plaisaient pas tous, mais acquiesça. Ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter, malheureusement.

Il lui expliqua donc comment il avait apprit l'existence de ces horreurs. Tout d'abord, la Bague des Gaunt, que Dumbledore avait trouvé dans la demeure des ancêtres de Voldemort, dont il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il l'avait détruite. Avait ensuite suivi le journal intime de Jédusor lui-même, que Malefoy senior avait mit dans le chaudron de Ginny lors d'une sortie, qui avait était percé par le fameux crochet du Basilic. Ils avaient, à sa suite, été chercher le médaillon de Serpentard dans une grotte de l'enfance de Voldemort, mais ils étaient tombé sur un faux. Le vrai fut détruit par Ron avec l'épée de Griffondore. Plus tard, la coupe de Helga Poufsouffle, détruite elle aussi par un crochet de Basilic. Le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, volé par sa fille et retrouvé dans la Salle sur Demande, fut détruit par le feu, accidentellement, par un Mangemort. Nagini s'était aussi avéré être un Horcruxe, décapité par Neville. Il s'avéra que le septième Horcruxe était Harry lui-même.

Dumbledore nota soigneusement ses informations dans un coin de sa mémoire, sachant que dès la sortie de son élève, il ferait des recherches bien spécifiques sur ses objets, les lieux où ils seront trouvés, leurs histoires. Il avait comprit que ces objets maléfiques jouaient un rôle important dans cette guerre cruelle, et qu'il était capital de tous les détruire pour la gagner.

Harry lui ayant déjà fait par de la prophétie que la future professeur de Divination ferait sur lui, il n'y avait aucuns doute que Dumbledore ne pouvait pas écarter le jeune homme de cette quête, que son arrivée ici ne lui était pas étrangère. Il comprenait le destin du garçon mystérieux qui se trouvait devant lui, destin qu'il allait accomplir pour la seconde fois.

- Il est hors de question, bien sur, intervint Harry dans le monologue intérieur de son supérieur, que je reste étranger à la recherche des Horcruxes. Vous avez besoin de moi,et je ne veux pas rester les bras croisés pendant que vous vous occupez de sauver ma famille !

- Je ne compte pas t'écarter, loin de là. Mais je vais faire quelques recherches supplémentaires, bien que nous ayons déjà un bon début. Je t'appellerais quand le moment sera venu de commencer nos voyages.

Harry acquiesça, avant de se lever, ne comptant par rester plus longtemps. Les Maraudeurs devaient déjà l'attendre, Rémus avait du comprendre qu'il n'était plus dans la chambre avant les autres. Mais il ne voulait pas les mettre au courant de cette histoire, il ne le ferai d'ailleurs qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

La suite de l'histoire promettait bien des altercations...


	14. Quand tout recommence

Chapitre 14 : Quand tout recommence

Enfin ! Harry avait des nouvelles de Dumbledore, des Horcruxes, de l'Ordre, de Voldemort ! Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre sagement, encore, alors qu'il voyait le temps s'écouler sans fin. Le mois de mars allait bientôt laisser sa place à celui d'avril, ne lui laissant plus que deux ridicules mois avant la fin de Poudlard. Lui qui avait voulu profiter des cours, dont il n'avait absolument pas besoin, pour se consacrer à sa quête..; c'était loupé.

Le directeur lui avait demandé de le rejoindre le soir même, dans son bureau, lui recommandant, -ou était-ce un ordre??- de ne pas parler de ce rendez-vous autour de lui. Bien que Harry détesta cette idée, trouver un faux prétexte et mentir à Ginny ne faisait pas parti de ses activités favorites, il ne pu qu'accepter. C'est donc sans plus de cérémonie qu'il quitta la salle commune des rouges et ors, sous un regard noir de sa petite amie.

Il se dirigea calmement vers le bureau, sachant que la soirée allait lui réserver bien des surprises. Abandonnant ses pensées, il donna le mot de passe à la Gargouille et monta les escaliers en colimaçon. Il fut heureux de constater qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, seulement quatre personnes : Dumbledore, le directeur, Nicolas Potter, le père de James, soit son grand-père, ainsi que le professeur Mc Gonagall, la directrice de sa maison.

C'est en remarquant sa présence que Harry comprit que les choses allaient vraiment changer, à partir de maintenant. Que ferait sinon, ici, sa professeur de Métamorphose ? Elle ne tenait pas une place importante dans l'Ordre, ni dans le château, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas contredire les ordres de Dumbledore...

Reprenant rapidement sa maîtrise de soi, il salua joyeusement ses compagnons. Puis, Dumbledore prit la parole :

-Voila, Harry. Je sais que tu m'avais demandé de garder tes confidences pour moi, mais je me suis permis de mettre Nicolas et Minerva dans la confidence. Je leur donne mon entière confiance. De plus, nous aurons besoin d'eux, dans ta quête. Je sais que je ne t'ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis longtemps, mais je voulais t'accorder encore un peu de répit avant de te replonger dans la guerre. Mais maintenant, nous en savons assez pour partir, enfin, à la recherche des âmes de Voldemort. Je sais que tu as tes ASPICs à passer à la fin de l'année...

-Euh... Albus... Sans vouloir vous offenser... intervint Harry.

-Oui, je sais, tu les auras au la main même sans les cours... La plupart des professeurs l'ont compris, Harry. C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas de regrets à te dire qu'il te faudra manquer quelques un de ces précieux cours... C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Minerva est présente. Elle te couvrira lors de tes sorties.

Harry ressenti, pour la première fois, de la reconnaissance pour ce professeur qu'il avait toujours jugé trop sévère, trop froide. Il ne savait pas à quel point cette sorcière se battait pour leur camp, et il s'en voulait d'avoir ainsi pensé cela d'elle. Mc Gonagall allait risquer sa carrière pour lui permettre de s'échapper...

Il comprit aisément pourquoi Nicolas Potter se trouvait dans cette pièce. Son futur grand père était un Auror exceptionnel, et l'un des rares à soutenir Dumbledore dans cette Première Guerre, la Troisième pour le Survivant. Il était donc impensable de le laisser de coté.

Mais Harry, loin d'être naïf, savait que Nicolas était prêt à tout pour préserver sa famille et, dans ce cas, sauver son fils et sa futur belle-fille de la mort. À préserver le fils de ces derniers de son destin, par la même occasion. Et Harry lui en était reconnaissant.

-Nous partirons donc, pour la première expédition, à la recherche du premier Horcruxe. Je me suis renseigné, il n'en a créé pour le moment que 5, puisque tu es censé être le dernier, avec Nagini. Nous irons donc chercher la bague dès lundi, il n'y a plus de temps à perdre. Je te prierais, Harry, de nous attendre, moi et Nicolas, dans le hall, à six heures du matin. Je ne veux pas risquer les regards des élèves, nous serons plus discrets ainsi. Et ne dit-on pas que l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lève tôt ? Bien. Je vais te laisser rejoindre tes amis, je dois encore m'entretenir de certain détails avec mes collègues. Je t'en tiendrais informé plus tard.

Harry acquiesça, surprit que la réunion ne dure pas plus longtemps. Il reprit donc le chemin qu'il avait suivit seulement quelques minutes avant, et rejoignit les Maraudeurs qui l'attendaient, comme il l'avait pressenti, dans leur dortoir. Mais il ne pouvait rien leur dire... enfin, il ne savait pas... Il ne pouvait tout de même pas le leur cacher ! Et encore moins à Ginny... elle finirait par se poser des questions sur ses absences, et en tirerait sûrement des conclusions qui le terrifiaient.

Il prit sa décision au moment où il croisa le regard de Rémus. Dans sa condition de loup-garou, il comprenait et sentait beaucoup plus, et mieux, que les deux autres Maraudeurs. Mais la lueur qu'il y trouva le dissuada de trouver une nouvelle excuse bidon. Il remercia Merlin que Peter n'ai pas attendu de se faire virer pour changer de dortoir, il n'aurait donc pas à remettre ce moment à plus tard. Il savait que les Maraudeurs avaient compris qu'il avait menti pour rejoindre Dumbledore, aussi se lança-t-il immédiatement, sans attendre que les reproches fusent :

-J'étais chez Dumbledore, avec ton père -il regarda James-, et Mc Gonagall...

-Dans quel pétrin tu t'es encore fourré ? s'exclama Rémus.

Le jeune homme l'avait coupé, pour la première fois, le sage et posé Rémus Lupin perdait son calme. Jamais, même quand il avait été son professeur, Harry ne l'avait vu perdre son sang-froid légendaire.

-Je ne me suis fourré dans aucun pétrin dont je ne sois capable de me tirer seul, ne vous en faites pas.

-Alors la, non ! Il n'est pas question que tu ailles te coucher comme d'habitude, sans nous donner plus d'information ! J'ai bien senti que quelque chose c'était passé, que ta soi-disant retenu avec Mc Gonagall n'en été pas une ! Même James et Sirius l'avaient deviné ! Alors, dis-nous tout ! Qu'est-ce qu'il sa passe, par Merlin ?!

Que faire ? Leur avouer ? Leur révéler un des secrets le plus important qu'il cachait ? Leur dire qu'il allait partir, risquer sa vie, une deuxième fois, pour sauver la leur ? Ou les perdre, refusant de leur faire confiance ? Que ferai Dumbledore ? Il ne le savait pas. Toujours il lui avait dit de faire confiance à ses amis... mais il avait appris bien des choses sur les amis de Dumbledore, désormais. Mais les Maraudeurs ne supporteraient pas de ne pas savoir ! Aussi prit-il la décision de leur dire... le strict minimum :

-La situation dehors ne s'améliore pas comme le souhaitait le Ministère...

-Sa, on aurait pu le voir nous-même ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Laisse-moi finir ! s'énerva Harry. Personne ne sait comment venir à bout, ici, de Voldemort, pour la simple et bonne raison que, pour le moment, il est immortel ! Il ne peut pas mourir !

-Mais...

Harry jeta à James un regard si noir que celui-ci préféra se taire, de lui-même. Harry reprit, implacable :

-Seulement, je connais son secret. Dumbledore me l'a appris pendant ma sixième année, seulement, à votre époque, il ne le savait pas encore. Maintenant si. Et nous allons faire en sorte de le rendre à nouveau mortel, pour que je puisse accomplir cette prophétie, et que mon voyage ici serve à quelque chose. C'est pour cette raison que je devrais m'absenter, parfois, à commencer par lundi...

-Et Ginny ?

Harry soupira. Il ne voulait pas la mêler à cette histoire, pas une seconde fois. La jeune fille méritait de profiter de la vie, désormais. Il refusait qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui...

-On s'occupera d'elle, intervint James, comprenant son fils. On ne lui dira rien si tu ne veux pas qu'elle s'en fasse.

Harry ne répondit pas, son regard exprimait sa gratitude. La recherche des Horcruxes n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, il le savait. Mais il était heureux de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur les Maraudeurs.

Les Maraudeurs... Quelque chose clochait. Il avait manqué un détail, tout comme il avait trouvé le dortoir très calme à son arrivée... Trop calme !


	15. Quand le chat n'est pas là

Chapitre 15 : Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent

Pour Harry, la journée du lundi fut bien brumeuse. Rares étaient les souvenirs qui lui restaient... Il se souvenait, le matin, avoir attendu Dumbledore dans le hall, comme convenu. Il se rappelait le voyage, long, sous la pluie, jusqu'à la vieille maison de son pire ennemi. Il se rappelait la protection que chacun des adultes avaient exercée sur lui, à son plus grand désappointement. Il se souvenait qu'ils avaient cherché durant des heures la petite bague dans les immenses pièces, parlant très peu, quasiment pas.

Mais il lui était impossible de se souvenir d'Après. Quand ils avaient enfin trouvé le bijou. Tout était flou, il ne voyait plus rien de précis. Il savait juste que Dumbledore l'avait gardée sur lui, pour pouvoir l'étudier et la détruire, si possible. Il avait cependant une idée sur la question, à lui soumettre quand il retrouverait ses esprits.

Oui, la journée laissait bien ses marques. Et le plus insupportable pour notre jeune Héros était de ne pas savoir pourquoi. Il n'y voyait aucune raison, puisqu'elle s'était déroulée comme prévu, sans accident. Peut-être souhaitait-il tellement en finir avec cette histoire qu'il ne voulait plus s'attarder sur des détails, mais n'en garder que les grandes lignes...

Beaucoup d'hypothèses pouvaient être avancées, mais pour le moment, allongé sur son lit, Harry ne s'en souciait pas. Il attendait juste, que le jour se lève, peut-être, il ne savait pas exactement. Il voulait en finir. Seule cette phrase ne quittait pas son esprit, à en avoir l'impression d'avoir les mots écris devant les yeux.

Mais il savait que le château n'avait pas était aussi calme que sa sortie, d'après les rumeurs des couloirs, vaguement entendues à son retour. Ainsi, les Maraudeurs reprenaient du service ? Quel coïncidence, juste quand Dumbledore s'absentait...

Il avait cependant vu les étincelles dans les yeux de son père et de Sirius, une petite lueur invisible depuis bien longtemps. Et l'ambiance morose dans les murs de leur école ne demandai pas mieux que de disparaître, de laisser à ses élèves le peu d'innocence qu'il pouvait leur rester. Oui, c'était finalement une bonne chose, leur blague.

Alors comme ça, personne n'avais pu bouger de son siège, durant le petit déjeuner ? Empêchant tous les cours d'avoir lieu, les élèves de se parler de loin, et ce jusqu'à l'intervention d'un Dumbledore cachant son étonnement. Il ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas à ça pour son retour. Il se souviendrai toujours d'une Mc Gonagall furax, tellement différente de celle qu'il connaissait, qu'il avait apprit à connaître. Le temps changer les gens.

Plus que tout, il priait pour que cette étincelle dans les yeux de ses parents ne disparaisse jamais. Il changerait l'histoire qu'il connaissait pour un monde meilleur, il le voulait. Mais en attendant, il allait profiter de sa première, et non dernière, victoire avec sa famille. Aucuns des Maraudeurs n'avaient pu être accusés, faute de preuve...! Il espérait presque être présent lors de la prochaine blague.

Harry finit cependant par ouvrir les yeux, une vague idée derrière la tête. Lui aussi était un adolescent après tout, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas non plus en profiter ? Il avait assez contribuer au monde sorcier pour aujourd'hui, et puis... N'était-il pas un fils de Maraudeurs ?

Il se leva rapidement, cherchant une solution qu'il voulait inhabituelle, et non quelque chose que le collège avait l'habitude de voir... Ce n'était pas lui le farceur, dans l'histoire, mais les jumeaux ! Quel dommage qu'il n'est pas pensé à prendre quelques unes de leur invention dans son inexistante valise... Il se décida finalement pour un sors tout simple, agrémenté d'une petite touche personnelle. Il ferait plus inventif la prochaine fois !

Sensible à aucun remord -après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si ses colocataires étaient de vrais marmottes !- il se plaça au centre de la pièce. La suite ne fut qu'une succession de mouvement de baguette rapides, dans un silence religieux... Jusqu'aux cris poussé par les malheureuses victimes qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui leur arrivait... Depuis quand les Maraudeurs étaient-ils visés par les farces ?!

Mais la vue qu'ils donnaient ne prêtait absolument pas l'envie de répondre à cette question. Les voir assis sur leur lits, blancs comme neige, ou plutôt de farine, et trempés jusqu'aux os. La descendance était assurée !

Ils mirent quelques secondes à reprendre leurs esprits ; puis se levèrent en battant des records : c'était à celui qui prendrait sa douche en premier ! Pendant que Harry en riait aux éclats. Finalement, il devrait peut-être faire ça plus souvent...

Il sortit du dortoir en vitesse, leur lançant un rapide bonjour, avant de rejoindre les filles déjà en bas. A la vue de sa mine réjouie, Ginny et Lily avaient bien compris que quelque chose c'était passé dans le dortoir des garçons, mais Harry laissait le soin aux Maraudeurs de leur expliquer, sa donne faim tout ça !

La première chose qu'il perçut ce matin-là en entrant dans la Grande Salle, fut l'étincelle de malice dans le regard de Dumbledore.


End file.
